


O' secret to spill

by Unknown_Artist_94



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is good brother, Alfred's nickname is Al or Allie/Ally, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Sad, country and human names used, im very unoriginal, mostly north american centered, rated teen for blood and stuff, sad alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: O how secrets spill and scars to reopen.Lies of decades come to spill the truth.The brightest smiles fall to show what is true.Beautiful flowers wiltI am very sorry but this story is discontinued. I might remake it but I will no longer be updating this.I am very sorry.





	1. Split Coffee

O how secrets spill and scars to reopen.  
Lies of decades come to spill the truth.  
The brightest smiles fall to show what is true.  
Beautiful flowers wilt 

He felt the warmth of the blanket and blissfully warm pillow. Arthur nestled close to the ‘pillow’ blissfully unaware of the world around him or the arms wrapped around him or the chest he was using as a pillow. 

Britanna watched as Japan snapped a photo, “that is much easier than a painting” she commented and the man just nodded. Both left the room to leave the French and Englishman at rest. 

Everyone was dressed mostly in white, a few came in their sleep. Apparently the ancients would explain when everyone was awake and there.  
China was happily chatting with Germania. 

A woman with dark skin and hair that reflected the night sky. She wore white furs and tattoos across her skin. She was Native America, well the mother of them. She was simple called America. She had four children around her, well more like teens. Canada, North us, South us, and Mexico. But the nations only recognized Matthew, Alfred and Diego. The third was a mystery to the others. 

There where more people to arrive. Many reonized each other as they woke and took their seats with confusion in their eyes. 

“Everyone is here, can we start?” Germany asked.  
“Just two more then we-” Aztec was cut off by a thump and a shatter.  
“My coffee!” The voice cried.

Alfred shot up and ran to where it came from. There was the personification of the Kingdom of Hawai’i and personification of the Republic of Texas. Texas however was on the floor face down crying over his spilt coffee.

“This is why you don’t move after waking up” Alfred sighed quietly to himself as the Kingdom apologized over and over.

“It’s alright dude, he’s emotional in the mornings” Alfred said picking up Texas to settle him on his hip and where his arms and head hung over his shoulder.  
“I can tell” A thick russian accent muttered, Russian America. Or better known as the territory of Alaska. The woman who came before the state. 

“Poor Texy” Vermont sighed, she was both the republic and state, unlike Texas. For some unknown reason. 

“Who the hell-” Germany was cut off, “Silence german we have a morning crisis on our hands” Vermont demanded putting her hand up silencing him. America lead Alfred to the kitchen where the Texan got a new cup of coffee. 

“Austin what am I going to do with you” Alfred sighed.  
“Not let me be woken up before emotionally stable hours?” Austin muttered as Alfred whipped away the few stray tears.  
“Yeah that’s on the list” Alfred smiled. 

“Come along now, we must get to explaining” The woman spoke softly. 

The small group followed the tall woman and got seated. Vermont perched on the armrest on Alfred’s chair closest to Canada while Texas, who was oh so clingy in the early mornings, sat with Alfred curling up into his side with his feet handing over the armrest. Not like Alfred minded, the cairs where big ether way. Molossia was on Alfred’s side away from Canada, between Alferd and the mystery teen. 

Both Russian Alaska, with her long white hair with forget me nots in a flower crown around her head and clothing that bundled her up well, and The Hawai’ian kingdom, with a grass skirt and white flower crown and lei around his neck, stood at the front with the other fallen personifications. 

“So we should probably explain why you are here exactly” Rome started.  
“You bloody better!” England shouted getting a whack across the back of his head. 

Questions flew before Rome looked to Germania who just sighed.  
“EVERYONE SHUT UP” He yelled his voice echoing throughout the room. 

Many flinched, Sealand huddled closer to Finland and Molossia just about jumped to take cover under the table. 

“Er, Thank you” Rome sighed, seeing his three grandchildren had taken cover under the table, “as I was saying, you are here to read a book of diary entries, thoughts, observations and memories of you all” Rome explained.

“When things start getting dark there will be a warning on the page before to send the younger nations out of the room or the page won’t turn” Ancient Greece smiled then yawned, she was sitting down with Greece curled up next to her desperately clinging onto her dress in his sleep. 

Finland sighed a sigh of relief while everyone else was in an uproar. Alfred saw Texas flinch at the sound and trying to cover his ears with the hand not holding his coffee. Witch Alfred carefully took from him and set on the table. 

He put his hands over Austin’s ears and Vermont and Molossia over theirs knowing what was coming next. 

“SHUT UP” Alfred’s voice of a military high ranking official and had a sort of tone that left no room for arguments. 

“Um Thanks!” Britanna smiled before placing down a book, “We’ll leave you to it, but we’ll be watching.”

“Mom” a broken cry came from Greece as he held onto her.  
“I think I'll stay here for a moment” the ancient greek hummed. 

“I’ll see you later Austin, the first few chapters don’t hold many deep secrets. So do not worry” Russian Alaska smiled patting her brother’s head. Austin nodded.

A few ancients disappeared, Rome sat happily with his three and Ancient Greece with her’s. 

“Who’s going to-a read first?” Rome asked.


	2. Republics of Old

“I will!” Sealand smiled. Italy slid it down the table to were Sweden handed it to the microation.

“To start this off since there are three people you all don’t know we will give you a brief summary of them.

**First Jackson, He represents the southern half of the United States and likes being called south. He talks with a softer southern accent and like a modern day cowboy. He’s the oldest of the North American triplets. He just doesn't like talking to many people so he’s always let Mr. Alfred handle the nations.**  
He doesn’t like people being close to him physically but a select few. He also likes to cook, sew and learn different things!” Sealand chirped happily before he scanned over Alfred and Matthew before landing on Jackson who gave a southern smile and waved. ****

** **** **

“Howdy, name’s Jackson L Jones” He said ending with a gentle and friendly smile. A few people waved and said hello. 

** “Next is Austin S. Jones, he represents the Republic of Texas and was part of**” He stumbled over saying the old state name before the boy in question spoke.  
** ** “Coahuila y Tejas” He supplied.  
**“That, He sticks around since the heart of the republic still lives on in his people. He talks with a southern drawl, sometimes cutting off the last bit of words. He tends to his farm and does the work of the state of Texas, who is his brother, since he can’t sit still long enough to read threw a single page**” A few Snickers went around the room, “**Although he the embodiment of his old border witch is to the Rio Grande and a few states to the north east. He is also very passive agressive**” Peter said looking up as Austin smiled and waved. ****

** ** **** ** **

**“The next is Vermont, her human name being Valentine Jones and at one point Victor. Do not refer to her as that name as she has had it changed for many years. That is just so there in minum confusion when she is referred as that in certain passages or memories. She tends to cut the t out of words and draw out the o’s. She is much more blunt and straightforward. She is the embodiment of both the state and republic of Vermont” Sealand ended out of breath. ******

** **** **

Vermont happily smiled and waved to everyone. Sealand quickly caught his breath and continued before anyone could jump out of their shock of the two. 

**“Mr. Alfred doesn’t like being called ‘America’ because that’s the name of the continent, He’s the US. Well the northern half, so he likes being called north”******

** **** **

“What?” England asks.  
“Yeah, Since Jackson is also the US and i’m the US, I’m North and He’s south. Or just call me my actual name” Alfred shrugged.

“I’ll try and remember that mon cher” Francis smiled. 

Sealand turned the page,** “Austin and Vermont are always in the building of world meetings and sometimes listen from the vents since no one has ever bothered to invalidate their paperwork saying their allowed to know all that’s happening inside.” **

Germany took a few notes as others laughed.  
“No one has ever bothered to invalidate it!” Vermont proclaimed. 

**“Dear dairy,  
Japan meet me in chinese checkers, how? I AM CHINA!” **Sealand was laughing as a few others joined in. 

‘I WILL beat you, aru” China promised.  
“I rook forward to that day” Japan said softly sending everyone further into laughter. 

**“Screw homework, why does it exist? Who came up with this terrible idea? It’s like school but you can’t get any help! Why do teachers do this?” Sealand said rubbing his sides looking down at the book. **

“Who’s zat?” Prussia asked.  
“Ummm Mr Jackson” 

“Medical school is it’s own brand of hell” Jackson muttered rubbing is temples. 

“Did you finish your degree?” Russia asked, now intrigued. 

“Yeah I did, I'm a certified child nutritionist” Jack said with pride, “With these three and their jacked up metabolism I needed to know somethin.’”  
“Being a state is bullshie” Valentine muttered.  
“Being a dead republic that’s still technically part of the US is weird” Austin spoke softly drinking his coffee.  
“American micronation-ism is full of surprises” Micheal grumbled. 

“Yeah and ya’ll need to eat sometim’ ‘cause it’s drawing close to sunrise and Aust is strict with his rutine” Jackson reminded. Like clockwork the clock hit 6:30 and Austin got up and walked to the kitchen poncho wisping behind him.

Peter shrieked when the book slammed shut.

“It won’t let you read on unless everyone is here” Ancient Greece explained. 

“I guess an hour break to eat then ve’ll be back here” Germany commanded.


	3. Flapjacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flapjacks, if I remember correctly, is basically what they called pancakes(or something similar) during the wild west era.

People trickled off to explore and Canada went to find his nephew. His jacket was heavy but flowed like the snow and his hair was only partly put up and tied with a red ribbon. 

“Austin?” He asked seeing the Texan digging in the fridge with a few things on the counter.  
“Si?”   
“What are you doing, eh?”  
“Makin’ flapjacks n’ bac’n’”

Matthew thought over the response before remembering what it ment. “Want some help?” He asked, he was the king of pancakes after all.   
“Si por favor” Austin said looking at him, his eyes saying he was barely awake enough to realize he was being spoken and not to even concider he the language he was speaking. Matthew had learnt that Austin was basically on auto pilot until he had food then he would actually wake up. 

“Sit down, I'll make it for you ok?” Matthew said gently pushing Austin to sit down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Austin sat and rested his head in his arms, no doubt trying to catch up on some sleep. 

Matthew made a plate for himself, and the others that had followed the smell of pancakes. Witch had been Valentine, Molossia, Peter, Landonia, and Alfred, who asked if he could make a plate for Jackson who had to do something. 

He placed the plate in front of everyone one by one before sitting in between Alfred and where Jackson was to sit. Matthew drowned his pancakes in syrup and the other’s slowly got theirs to their liking. 

“Austin?” Molossia said getting the teen’s attention who looked at him, “What’s the cowboy word for pancakes?” 

“Flapjacks” 

“Oh bloody hell, I couldn’t believe you could ruin my language anymore” Arthur groaned.   
“Please sweet’art let the sane people eat ‘eir damn food. Tio Maple made it for us for a reason” Austin sighed. The insult flew right over Arthur’s head but he still was pissed. 

“Speak bloody proper english!”  
“That’s just his southern drawl, he cuts off parts of words without thinking. Calm down Iggy” Alfred defended.

“Come on, we’re havin’ breakfast” Allistor sighed picking up Arthur who proceeded to throw a hissy fit. Allistor just kept walking to get to the kitchen. 

“He’s not a morning person” Vermont laughed drinking the syrup from the bottle.   
“Nope” Peter sighed but happily ate his pancakes.

Elsewhere

“So you still-” Finland hesitated to say the rest.

“Remember? Yeah.” Jackson hummed looking down.

“How?” Denmark asked, “how does Alfred and Matthew not remember but you can’t?”

“They had their memory wiped, I didn’t. I wasn’t with them when it happened, I could do nothing, I was miles away from them. I don’t even know who casted the damn spell on them” Jackson explained.

“I’ll handle that” Norway said with no emotion, his nose buried in the magic book. 

“’m gl’de your back Jacks’n” Sweden said ruffling the teen’s hair. 

“Yeah, so I’m I. I hope whatever that book hold will make them remember.” Jackson sighed thinking of the way his siblings were before. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out, book ot no book” Iceland said.

“I hope so, I asked Al to get Mattie to make me some breakfast so I should probably talk to ‘em ‘bout it, I’ll see y'all later” He got a range of goodbyes as he headed to the kitchen. 

“Howdy, thanks for breakfast Mattie” Jackson smiled sitting next to him.   
“No problem, eh” Matthew smiled. 

People walked in and out. China talked to the children seeing as they were all very calm and sleepy since it was early morning for three of them and late at night for the other two. Yao seemed to be happier when talking to the children, as he was missing when his own were this small.

Eventually everyone ate and got back to the meeting room. A few more chairs were added for the states but Vermont pulled her’s to the wall and perched herself on her father’s armrest and Austin just preferred sitting with his dad. 

“Who’s going to-a read?” Northern Italy smiled holding up the book with a bit of difficulty. 

“I’ll read i’, hand i’ over” Vermont smiled, it was lopsided but welcoming. Rome took it from him and tossed it across the table where America caught it before it hit Austin in the face. 

“Nice aim, wrong face” Austin commented adjusting himself in the chair.

“Ah, sorry” Rome laughed. The boy just shrugged.

“Alrigh’ Let’s do dis!” Vermont smiled. Flipping to the newest moveable page, “Let the magic happen”


	4. Family meeting

**“England gets sea sick if at sea for too long”** Vermont giggled thinking of the great and powerful England being sick at sea. Apparently quite a few thought it was funny. 

**“The micronations have known about Texas and Vermont for a very long time. They first learnt about Texas then Vermont.”** Vermont read trying to dial down her accent.

“You what?!” England demanded.

“Nevada wouldn’t let the micros meet Molo without someone in the family knowing them beside dad. So I ended up meeting them… with my lil’ brother.” Austin explained muttered the last part. 

**“France tried his best to remember things but he just has a very bad memory, thus sticky notes everywhere”**

“Oui, my office is covered with them…” Francis cofessed.  
“Really frog? Is that really one of your darkest secrets?” England teased.  
“Please leave it” France sighed.

**“Japan likes sweet tea when he’s in the us, mostly because it’s an easy way to keep cool and have a refreshing drink”**

“Really aru?” China asked.  
“It’s not bad” Japan shrugged. 

“Oh god” Vermont muttered. “Tex, Uncle Bell, Dad, Molo. Family meeting. NOW” Vermont’s voice was strong and not anything they were used to as Vermont grabbed America and practically dragged him out the others following. “Uncle maple you too!” Vermont yelled as she pounded down the hall. Matthew ran after them.

Once everyone was in the room vermont slammed down the book and locked the door. 

“What’s up Valentine?” Micheal asked taking off his sunglasses. 

“This,” the northern muttered picking up the book, “I’ll read it.”

**“Dear diary,  
** **I guess I'll start this off with something good. Got down to 87lb! But it’s not enough, they keep calling me fat though. It hurts. There’s no way I can send Austin in my place until they stop.  
Another thing, I can’t feel anything on my arms anymore. No one has noticed, Jackie is starting to catch on… I think, but I don’t know anymore. All I can hear is their voices and insults. I try so hard but they just don’t see it. I’m I really a hero? I dont… I just want to be accepted for once in my life instead of being their personal punching bag. I’m just glad Mattie, Jackie and none of the kids realized i’ve been cutting. But it will be okay! I know it will… It has to be.” **Valentine concluding looking directly at her father. 

“Mattie, kids, Allie, stay here. I’ll be right back” Jackson demanded. They nodded. “Alfie can you come with me for a moment?” Matthew asked, but it was a thinly veiled demand. Matthew grabbed Alfred by the arm and took him to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

Valentine, Micheal and Austin sat in the room. They all shifted to look between each other. Austin just sighed, he knew what they wanted even if they didn’t say it. He opened his arms and Valentine settled herself on his right and Micheal on his left. Micheal just leaned on him, his head resting on Austin’s shoulder. 

He’d always been distant with Austin, but that was mostly Austin’s fault. 

Valentine laid her head on his shoulder facing him, “Do you think dad is… an-” She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, based on that entry… did dad even finish breakfast?” Micheal asked, his voice calmer and high pitched. 

“He ate most of it I think, but he went to the bathroom afterward… do you think he’s throwing it up like Alec did?” Austin asked thinking back to when Alec, or southern California, had to live with him while he recovered. It was mostly a blur but god was it exhausting, mostly because he had to handle all of Alec’s paperwork which was for the entirety of California. But Alec recovered, that ment dad could. 

“What about the cutting? It had that on there to…” Micheal asked.  
Austin moved his arms and pull up his sleeves showing the scars that went down his arms, “He helped me, it’s time to repay the favor I guess” Austin sighed pulling it back down. 

“When was…” Micheal asked, his back resting against Austin. 

“Civil war, when I began to lose feeling in my body, then again near the end of my rapage.” Austin replied. 

“Oh” was all that was said. They sat in silence until there was screaming from the meeting room. A single voice that was screaming english, but it was ether to muffled or emotional to understand. 

“Uncle Jackie is losing it” Valen muttered, little emotion in her voice. 

“So is dad” Micheal winced at hearing sobbing from the bathroom. 

“It’ll be fine, Dad will be fine. Everyone will be fine. We just have to wait it out,” Austin comforted.  
“Yeah…we just have to wait and help were we can” Valentine added.

Soon Matthew came out with Alfred. 

“You three watch him, I'll be right back” Matthew commanded setting his brother on the opposite couch. He grabbed a hockey stick out of god knows where and left the room. Micheal got up first and sat next to him pushing up against Alfred and the back of the couch. Valentine next sitting on the other side of Alfred, resting her back against him and pulled her feet up to be curled into a ball. Finally Austin got up sitting between the coffee table and the couch, him leaning against the couch and his feet being on the top of the table. 

Alfred was quiet but he moved his arms to be wrapped around the two on the couch with him and pulled up his feet to be curled up with him. 

They sat in a comfortable silence. Well as much as silence as they could get with an angry southerner and a protective candian screaming a few doors over. 

Valentine took the end of her sleeve, witch where incredibly flowy and wiped away the drying tears on Alfred’s face.

“No more tears” she said, mostly to herself. Alfred just gave a short hum of acknowledgment. 

“Uncle Maple sounds like he does after a hockey match” Austin commented after a while.

“Remember when Dallas got hit in the face with a hockey puck a couple of christmases ago?” Valentine laughed, the memory playing in her mind.

“That's why I stay far away from all doors and windows during the yearly hockey match” Austin commented. 

They kept it up, talking about funny moments that progressively made Alfred, and themselves, laugh more and more. Finally Jackson and Matthew returned, Matthew examining his hockey stick and Jackson sliding his fingers through his hair.

“So you had a chat with the nations?” Micheal asked. 

“More or less, we sent the micros to the livin’ room with the ancients, apparently they’re just chillin’ in there” Jackson mermered. Matthew just smiled and nodded. 

“I’m going to steal away Alfie now” Jackson declared grabbing his brother and picking him up with ease and holding him like a child on his hip. Alfred laughed and the duo who where on the couch whined, their dad/personal heater gone. 

“You three explore, we have to have a chat” Matthew smiled and Austin hauled himself out of his strange position and walked out followed by Valen and Micheal. 

Jackson tossed Alfred to be on his shoulder, “come on, we got talkin ta do” he sighed. 

“Talk about what?” Alfred asked still laughing.

Matthew gave him a concerned look as they walked down the hall. Jackson pushed open a door that had in large letters, 

‘Alfred F.J.  
Matthew W.’ 

On a plack just next to the door. 

Matthew shut the door while Jackson tossed Alfred on the bed. 

“Alfred” Jackson stated grabbing his brother’s attention, it was demanding but still soft. 

“Yeah?” Alfred said, his voice uneasy. Matthew sat down next to Alfred and held him close to his chest. “Alfie, why are you so small?” Matthew asked pulling the bomber jacket from his brother’s shoulders. 

Alfred remained silent but didn’t stop his older brother just resting his head against the colder nation’s shoulder. 

Jackson flinched, Alfred looked like a skeleton. “Oh Alfie” Matthew sighed still holding Alfred close. If he had it his way Alfred wouldn’t leave his sight or grasp. 

“Alfie what's wrong” Matthew asked rubbing up and down him back. Jackson sat on the edge of the bed, he wasn’t really the best with anything on the spectrum of emotions.

“Alfie” Matthew encouraged. “They kept calling me names, it hurt so much. It hurts so much. I tried so hard but they don’t realize it. It hurts. It hurts so badly, please make them all just stop. Make them stop talking, I just want them to stop” Alfred cried, his voice broken and in pain.  
“It’s okay Alfie, there not here. It’s just you, me, and Jackson. Okay? We’re your brothers.” Matthew comforted, speaking softly as Alfred cried. 

Jackson moved around a couple of pillows so Matthew could lie against them. Matthew sat against the pillows and brough Alfred with him. Alfred’s head was on Matthew’s chest near his heart, not like he minded.  
“Alfie, are you hungry?” Matthew asked running his fingers threw the boy’s hair.  
“No” Alfred muttered.  
“Are you sure?” Jackson asked. Alfred nodded. Matthew looked up at Jackson concern in his lilac eyes. “Why don’t you get a shower Alfie” Matthew suggested, “Then we can take a nap, sound good?”  
“Okay” Alfred stammered standing up. Jackson moved quickly to whip away Alfred’s tears.  
“We’ll be right here Allie, ok?” Jackson reminded and Alfred nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. 

“Will he be ok?” Matthew asked.  
“It’s Alfie, He will. We’ll help him be ok” Jackson said calmly. 

In the bathroom with Alfie.

‘Just a quick shower, just a quick shower’ Alfred though over and over again. He got undressed quickly avoided the mirror, started the water waited a minute when got in. He tried not to look down, he tried to much but he did. 

The word HERO carved into his thigh healed nicely, it wasn’t infected or anything of the sort. But he didn’t like looking at it, or anything else really. All he is and ever will be is fat. To himself and to the nations in the other room, not matter what Mattie and Jackie say it won’t change the nations’ minds. He knew this.

However his fatigue was catching up with him and he collapsed. Hitting the floor with a thud. 

Mattie and Jackie heard and Jackson kicked down the door with a single well placed kick. Both gasped covering their mouths in shock. 

Both made a silent promise to help their baby brother. A silent but strong promise.


	5. Stress baking

“Hey Michael!” Peter called running over to the fallen nation.

“Yeah?” He asked, annoyed and hiding his emotions. 

“Where’s Mr Alfred?” He asked. “Dad and Uncle Maple and Uncle Bell are working out a few things” Vermont interjected. 

“Aww” Peter whined, “There’s nothing to do and Mr Alfred is always able to think up something.” 

“Ya know what? Grab the other micros and head to the kitchen. We’re gonna make enough sugar to get you on a sugar high for a week, y'all need some sugar to keep ya awake. It’s what? Midnight for ya?” The Texas concluded.  
Peter smiled at that conclusion, “I’ll get them!” He cheered and ran off. 

“Are we really?” Valentine asked. “I need to stress bake” Austin stated bluntly as his younger siblings eyes drifted to his shaking hands. “Okay” Micheal stated, don’t fight the stress baking it was one of the heatiest coping methods Austin had. 

Soon enough Peter had Wy(Wendy), Seborga(Romeo), Landonia(--), Kugelmugel(Ehren) and, surprisingly, Lichenstine (Elise) and Latvia(Raivis).

(On a note I need a name for Landonia)

“Howdy” Austin said shotly climbing onto the counter on his knees trying to reach the mixing bowls.  
“Welcome to ‘wo mildly stressed ‘eens and one very stressed ‘een baking” Valentine laughed although the stress was very prominent in her voice. 

“Hello!” Peter smiled hopping up on a stool to watch.  
“Hello” Wendy greeted climbing onto the stool next to the sealander.  
“Ciao!” Romeo smiled getting a slight smile from the texan.  
Landonia just grumbled and sat on the other side of Peter.  
“Can we decorate some of the sweets?” Ehren asked looking to Valentine for an answer knowing not to bother the stress cooker. “Hopefully” Valen smiled.  
“You are?” Valentine asked looking at the two nations. 

“Oh! I’m Litchenstine, or um Elise” The girl said her voice soft, but Valentine was all too used to soft voices and heard her perfectly.  
“I’m um, Latvia or just Raivis” The boy said quietly. Both got a lazy salut from Austin and a wave from Micheal as he ducked away from Austin. 

“I’m Valentine, or Vermont. The much smaller land of maple syrup and flannel shirts” Valentine laughed, “The cowboy over there is my older brother, Austin. He’s the republic of Texas witch has been dead for a while. Then Molo, our resident drama queen”  
“HEY!” He shouted jokenly offended. “You have proven my point my dear baby brother” Valentine laughed getting a light punch on the arm from the desert micronation. 

They settled down and watched republic work his baking magic. “Wash your hands” The oldest command and the micros + some followed the order. Austin sat a few cookie sheets in front of where they were sitting and then the bowl of cookie batter. 

“Cookie the sheets” Austin said then went about making more.

“Why so much?” Elise asked 

“I’m stress baking, let me have this. It’s the healthiest coping method I can do right now” Austin said his hands still shaking. Both young nations nodded, not really understanding but they got sweets so it’s all good. 

They time ticked by and Austin just baked, chocolate chip cookies, Sugar cookies for Kugel to frost, and brownies.

“What’s happening in here?” Switzerland asked walking into the kitchen to the smell of all things sweet and delicious.

“Stress baking” The three Americans said in a chorus.  
“I see” He muttered. 

“Hello big brother” Elise smiled. “Hello Elise” He greeted sitting next to his sister. 

Kugel was happily decorate sugar cookies and frosting on their face and their bangs held back with a headband. 

“You’re Valentine and Austin, Yes?” Switzerland asked.  
“Once republic now state of Vermont Personification Valentine at your service. And yeah, ‘public’s name is Austin” Valentine introduced. 

“Who’s older?” He asked eyeing the long haired teen.  
“Been around a while, maybe really late 1500’s? I know I was around a long while before Tio Espana found me” Austin said thinking.

“Aussie is older” Valentine stated watching Austin stir the batter to the newest sweet.  
“And he’s stress baking?” Switzerland pressed.

“Look you’re probably going to find out that war has permanently screwed my head up in 50 different ways, baking is the only method for me to channel my pent up rage while we’re here. Enjoy the results of my bad mental health” Austin said, his voice showing he was probably close to losing it but Valentine seemed okay with it. 

“Chill down Aust, The worst to happen is you having a breakdown and we have to lock you in your bedroom with dad until you stop crying” Micheal sighed, it was incredibly rare but he’s seen the texan break down once. But he was young and didn’t remember it well but he had siblings that liked to talk. 

“Eh, that and i could punch out a wall but yeah. The largest extend is a breakdown” Austin shrugged.

“You’re very… open” Raivis commented. 

“No point in hiding it, no one can use it against me if everyone knows it” Austin shrugged.

“What happened to make your brain so messed up?” Wendy asked before biting into a cookie. Once Austin started talking it was always a rollercoaster of what the heck. 

“War” Austin said shortly, “I was seven dammit that’s going to mess with every seven year old’s Head not to mention I was thrown into country work while trying to get my country out of debt.” Austin’s rant continued as he baked with the micronations plus three listening to his long winded rant about debt and somehow ended up talking about his pets. How was a mystery no one could solve.

“What’s happening in here?” Hungary asked her hands on her hips.

“I’m stressed so I’m baking until my only concern is making the food perfect” Austin explained.

“Why are you stressed?” Hungary asked looking for the root of the problem.

“We are stuck in a house reading our darkest secrets. TAKE A GUESS ” Austin exclaimed making a few of them jump.

“Oh my god you have emotions” Micheal gasped slightly but emotion void of his voice. Austin set down the bowl before he fell over laughing. It was like Alfred’s but a lot more joy in it.

“Oh my god I do!” Family, that’s what came to Elizabeta’s mind. These three behaved like family, like humans but much more terrifying. Once Austin came down from his laughing fit, as well as his siblings that had joined in, Elizabeta spoke again. “Well then, we are starting to read again. How about we bring some of this out there to eat while we read?” 

“Sure, just let me finish up” Austin sighed rubbing his sides in pain. The micronations put different sweets that Austin had made and put them on a cart that Romeo roll out while Austin and Valentine cleaned up. 

“Ve~ who-a made these?” Feliciano smiled eating a cookie.  
“Austin!” Peter interjected leaning across the table to grab a cookie.  
A series of thanks yous while Austin just shoved his cowboy hat to hide his face as he walked to his seat and promptly hid under the table. 

“Daww Aussie wassie is SHOOT” Valentine screeched and jump up sitting on the back of Alfred’s chair. “Dammit Aussie!” “Silence you winter a-hole!” “You challenge me you damn sun burnt piece of toast” In intense stare between the two siblings. Vermont on the back of the chair and Texas under the table with the table cloth on his head. 

Before anyone else knew it both where wrestling on the ground rolling over each other with surprising skill. The nations shouted but none moved to stop them. 

A sharp whistle made both stop, Austin however already had won with Vermont tapping out. 

“Yeah?” Valentine asked out of breath, “Also, you play dirty” She accused. “Look at my track record and tell me when I haven’t” Austin grinned. 

“Just sit down” Ludwig sighed. Both frowned and looked to the Alfred. 

“Sit down you too, Austin wins since Valen tapped out now stop trying to strangle your sister.” Alfred instructed. Both got up with Austin helping Valen to her feet and Valen putting Austin’s hat back on his head. Both sat down with a smile. 

“It’s not right to hit a woman” England growled.  
“I’ve done worse Iggy” Austin laughed sitting on the right armrest of Alfred’s chair with Vermont on the left and Micheal practically sitting on the American. Alfred seemed to love it however.  
“Who’s reading?” Hungary asked. 

“I will” Elise stated as the book was handed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Texas saying : 
> 
> It’s not right to hit a woman” England growled.  
“I don’t care, these hands are rated E for everyone!!!” Austin yelled.
> 
> But that was to out of character for Aussie:


	6. I should know, I sent them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is singing and bold is readings/scenes

In was a scene, they were in a house decorated like the 1990’s.  
“What’s this?” Lithuania asked. 

**A soft humming came from a nearby room that the nations peeked into. The door was wide open so it was possible. There sat a boy, his hair tied back fully showing a scar on his left side of his forehead and Blue rimmed glasses. **

“Oh, It’s me” Austin commented walking into the room looking at the paper work on past him’s desk. “1994” He stated. 

**_“The stars are shin’ down on you love”_ Austin hummed.**

Everyone noticed he was rocking a cradle that was near his desk.

**_“Hush now desert boy, cry no more tears as the stars shine on you._  
** **_I sent them myself,  
_** **_So dry your tears and follow the northern star._  
**_It’ll lead you right back home. _ ****

****

** _ ** __ ** _ ** ****

**_The stars are shin’ down on you love, I should know. They shine on me._  
** **_I should know._  
** **_I sent them to guide you._  
** **_To keep you safe_  
** **_To show you the way  
_** **_To keep you warm_  
**_To show you home”_****

****

** _ ** _ **** _ ** _ ** __

**_I should know” _ Austin sang softly putting down a piece of paper and turning his attention to the cradle. He got up and picked up the baby inside. **

****

**_“Hey now love, the stars watch over you._  
** **_I should know._  
** **_I sent them.  
_** **_I sent them straight from my heart.  
**_From my past I show you to live_**_**

**** __

** _ ** _ **** _ ** _ ** __

** _Learn from my stars  
**_Learn from my stars_**_ **

** _ **** _ ** __

** _I sent them just for you_ **

**** __

**_The stars are shin’ down on you love, I should know. They shine on me._  
** **_I should know._  
** **_I sent them to guide you._  
** **_To keep you safe_  
** **_To show you the way  
_** **_To keep you warm_  
**_To show you home_****

****

** _ ** _ **** _ ** __ _ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _I should know  
**_I should know_**_ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

**_I sent them just for you” _The song ended there with Austin placing a kiss on the forehead on the baby dressed in pajamas. **

****

****

**“No wonder he only sleeps around you” Alfred sighed. The nations jumped away from the doorway as the past Alfred walked into the little office space. **

****

****

**“Buenos Dias papa” Austin sighed trying to calm his heart beat after his little scare. **

****

****

**“I don’t know why you don’t want to be around him Aussie” Alfred sighed taking the baby from his eldest son.  
** **“Once he starts copying me I'm not letting myself around him” Austin stated firmly.  
** **“Why’s that?” Alfred asked.  
** **“I don’t want him to be like me.” The heterochromic eye boy stated.  
** **“A caring person who has the compassion of all the south?” Alfred asked, clearly not seeing what Austin was hinting at.  
** **“A person who holds in his emotion and doesn't know how to handle anger” Austin clarified.  
** **“Austin” Alfred paused, “You haven’t had an outburst since the middle of the cold war”  
**“Dad, I almost launched one of the most powerful nuclear weapons I have made” Austin grumbled hiding his face in his arms. ****

** ** **** ** **

** ** **** ** **

**Austin could feel the glare of Russia on him but he didn’t pay any mind. He knew this conversation, It was about his mental health mostly but the claserle being the baby, Molossia. **

****

****

**“It was the stress Aussie, you were running NASA, the Nuclear testing program and dealing with state issues. It’s natural to break under that much pressure” Alfred said rubbing down Austin’s back with the baby in the other arm, “It’s been years, we got to the moon first, the USSR collabed, you got to cuss out Russia from space and we have two new states.” Alfred listed. **

****

****

A few laughed at the cursing Russia from space bit. In all honesty, Austin would love to do that again. 

**“I know pops but, I just don’t want a repeat of my rampage” Austin said curling up on his chair, “I don’t want to be feared again, I don’t want to be a failure of a bit brother again” **

****

****

**“Oh Aussie” Alfred sighed running his hand threw the Texan’s hair taking it out of the ponytail. “Hold your brother for a moment” Alfred said handing the baby to Austin. He held the baby in his lap but no one got close enough to see the face of the child.**

****

****

**“Austin, you’ve come a long way from the civil war. You managed to get yourself back on track all by yourself. Your involved in your siblings lives even with your fear and worry. Your a great older brother, it’s been decades since the civil war. You’re here, safe and sound in your land, your home.” Alfred said trying to reassure him. “Your more good then bad Aussie. You’re getting better it will all be fine” Alfred stated.**

****

****

** Austin just shook his head. **

****

****

**“I’m not letting him be like me”**

****

****

It ended and they all where back in the meeting room. Austin’s head was down as he thought threw it all.  
“Care to explain ANY of that?” England demanded screaming. 

“Calm down, aru” China scolded.  
“Austin?” Alfred said leaning over to look at him.  
“I’m fine, I can explain most of it. Not all but most.” Austin stated adjusting his hat so there was a shadow over his eyes. 

“That song was based on the lyric of a song, The Stars at night and big and bright deep in the heart of Texas. For a while I was in charge of NASA and the nuclear research for most of the cold war. I had a breakdown near the middle of it due to the amount of stress I was put under the government and almost launched one of the strongest nukes I ever had a hand in making.” Austin said. 

“What stopped you?” Lavia asked. 

Austin stopped and stared at him. “The secret serves shot me dead, then when I came back they put me in an asylum and that only made me worse.” Austin stated his voice colder then Russia’s winters. 

“But yeah, wars always put more stress on me then normal since Dad is busy so I get more of the domestic issues pushed on me.” Austin stated. 

“Who was that bambino” Falicino asked.  
“You’ll find out eventually” Austin sighed. 

“I’ll continue” Elise said nervously and Vash nodded for her to do so. 

**“Austin regrets a lot of his past and what it did for his family. He doesn't however regret many of his actions” Elise looked up to Austin but his eyes were glazed over and had a far off look to them. **

****

****

**“Vash is protective of Elise because he’s seen how the nations act during war and never wants her to see that side of nations” Elise looked to her older brother. “Really?” A nod and Elise continued. **

****

****

**“Gilbert goes to Alfred’s house when he wants to escape-”** Suddenly the book slammed shut. Different countries jumped and others cursed it. 

“WHO LEFT?!” Arthur demanded. 

“Austin” Jackson stated looking at the empty seat.  
“Then go get him you bloody git!” the Englishman demanded.  
“Let him sor’ out his emotions.” The vermonter sighed. Alfred rubbed his face before standing, “I’ll check on him.


	7. Oh Star Boy

Austin hid away in the room that bared his name. He sat in complete silence and he stared down at his hands that were folded in his lap as he sat crisscross.   
He was silent and kept his head down. 

“Austin?” Alfred asked leaning against the door, “can I come in?” He was met with silence. But he went inside either way. 

He saw Austin and his heart broke a little as he closed and locked the door.

He saw star charts around half of the room, the texan flag pinned above the bed with smaller flags of the countries that held power over his land at some point and a Canadain flag for his service in their military way back when. 

“Austin” He said softly walking over and kneeling down at the edge of the bed trying to see Austin’s face. Austin turned his head away from him. That’s when Alfred realized Austin was crying. 

“Aussie” Alfred sighed and sat on the bed. He carefully pulled Austin in a hug. Austin clinged into his bomber jacket and sobbed. Alfred let him and held him close. Austin rarely showed how he felt.

Alfred settled on the one thing that could calm down the teen. 

_“The stars at night, are big and bright,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas,__

_ _ _The prairie sky is wide and high,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas.__ _ _

_ _ _ _ _The sage in bloom is like perfume,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas,__ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Reminds me of, the one I love,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The coyotes wail, along the trail,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas,__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The rabbits rush, around the brush,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The cowboys cry, "Ki-yip-pee-yi, "  
_Deep in the heart of Texas,__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The dogies bawl, and bawl and bawl,  
_Deep in the heart of Texas.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He drew out the last verse and looked down at the boy. He was asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Aussie, my dear lone star. What am I going to do with you” Alfred hummed taking out his ponytail and running his figures threw his hair. The stubborn curl that represented the highest point of his territory which was in wyoming if he remembered right. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred moved Austin to be under the covers after taking off the boy’s poncho and cowboy hat that had been around his neck. The cross he had for god knows how long resting against his chest. Alfred pulled the covers over the boy and kissed his forehead. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred stood and took a good look at the room. Austin’s side was covered by charts of stars and solar systems as well as the map of his territory, well then country with photos pinned onto it of what each place looks like. From desert to forest floors to winter wonderland.   
He gave out a fond sigh before looking at the other side and instantly knew who he was sharing with. Molossia. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It had his flag on the wall and pictures of places in Nevada and California. Photos of him, Dean, Alec and Cadence at different places. Alec and Cadence are in most of them but there are different siblings are some of the photos. A large family portrait of all the states, territories and micronations. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Both had a desk covered in different things and bedside tables. They each had a closet fill of god knows what. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There was a giggle of the door knob then a knock on the door. Alfred unlocked and opened the door. “Hello” Alfred greeted his micronation. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hi dad” Micheal stated walking into his room. His eyes went to the mob of blankets the Texan already became. “Why is he like that?” the micronation asked as Alfred shut the door.   
“He shuts out his emotions until he breaks” Alfred explained rubbing his eyes, his eyes were Texas after all.   
“Why?”   
“He always has Mikey, ever since his revolution. Maybe even before then.” Alfred sighed sitting down on Micheal’s bed and Micheal sat with him glancing from his father to his older brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He always became what the people around him wanted, during his revolution he was his people’s fighting spirit, in the civil war he was a test subject and soldier, after that he finally broke and started his rampage.” Alfred stated rubbing up and down Micheal’s back even if he wasn’t the one who needed to be comforted.   
“Is that why he left so suddenly when i was younger? Was he going to break?” The 14 year old asked.   
“You started to copy what he did and it scared him. He was scared you would to start down the same path that he did, He knew you would end up hating him, he just didn’t want you becoming like him” Alfred stated looking at the republic across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh. was that baby in the memory… me?”  
“Yeah, It was the first time Austin trusted himself around a child after so long. He spoiled you as much as he could” Alfred laughed the last bit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He just left, why?” Micheal asked hanging his head.   
“Remember learning about the Great Depression from the others?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, why?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Austin handled everything involved with it, from domestic to forgin relations he handled it all without anyone knowing it was him. Jackson and I where in comHe went to the meetings and everything. Around the 1900’s he started to feel the effects of the constant insults that came from the other nations. I only learnt about it when Spain came up to me to apologize for his behavior. I don’t think I had the ability to act so well until then” Alfred laughed at the end, “He had doubts and fears but he held it all in and actually handled it a copped in the healthiest way at the time without hurting himself at all.” Alfred said sighing at them end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He left because it slowly started to eat at him, then asylum nightmares started to pick up. He didn’t want to lash out and hurting you by accident. There was no changing his mind once it was made up. He managed to get himself back on track around the 2000’s which would be around 2 years after leaving, But he still didn’t trust himself. He tried the best he could but he knew he didn’t want you to follow his footsteps. Even if you would end up being angry at him” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh” Was all the micronation could muster up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He never minded you hating him. He knew it would just natural for you to do it since you never knew the full story. It took me awhile to get the reason from him.” Alfred gave a humorless chuckle. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Austin never knew how to care for himself, he always put others in front of him. Hell even during WW2 when he was in Canada’s troops he made sure everything ran smoothly as it could. Gilbert had to give him orders to excape” Alfred sighed.   
“Really?”   
“Austin never tells the stories that have bloodshed, you should know this Molo” Alfred said. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I guess you know a little more about your older brother know” Alfred stated after a long pause. “Get some shut eye, it’s been a LONG day. I’ll wake you up for dinner” Alfred stated, it was a veiled order that said, ‘you look 2 seconds from passing out and I can tell. Go to sleep’. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ok dad” Micheal said slipping off his jacket and sunglasses. Alfred kissed his forehead.   
“Goodnight”   
“Night dad” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred left their room gently closing the door. Micheal tossed his jack to the end of his bed and put his sunglasses on the bedside table. He pulled himself under the covers and grabbed a card from his deck, a gift from Nevada, and threw it to the light switch. It hit the switch and bounced back where Micheal put it back in the deck and placed it on the bedside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He stared into the darkness before soft humming of a song he used to know pulled him into a deep sleep. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Austin had been woken up just before Alfred left. He hummed to try and put himself to sleep but it ended up working on both ends. Both in a deep blissful sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\-------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Alfred slid down their door with a heavy heart and sighed. Austin was the most sensitive of his many, he just never showed it. He loved the boy but he was complicated as hell with a past that he doubted anyone could ever survive, well maybe some of the older Europeans. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Is he ok aru?” China asked looking down at Alfred.   
“Huh? Yeah he’ll be fine. Hopefully” Alferd said whispering the last word.   
China looked at him spectacle, “Not the first time this has happened and it definitely won’t be the last time since you all know about him and Valen” Alfred said getting up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are there more” Yao asked, it had been on his mind since the beginning since Vermont’s instruction said she now personified the state.  
“Heh, you’re the first to ask. But yeah. I’m going to take a nap. This is draining”  
“Your own children?” He sounded alarmed mainly as Alfred walked off.   
“No, just… emotionally draining, this day as been a wreck. Tell Jackson to wake me up for dinner please” Alfred said walking down the hall to his room where he passed out as soon as his face hit the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe there are a few different versions of 'Deep in the heart of Texas' But it was the one that came up first in google so ye.


	8. Brothers

“That bloody git, he babies his kids to much” England scoffed.  
“Ze ONLY time i’ve seen Austin be babied is when he’s sick” Gilbert laughed. 

“He treats them with love and cares about them deeply,” Blaures stated firmly, “Do you have a problem with it?” She sent shivers down everyone's spine and shook their heads. 

“Who all knew about Austin and Valentine?” Germany asked. 

Blaures, Prussia, Romano, Denmark, Lithuania and Finland raised their hands. Spain shrugged, he knew Austin but not Valentine

“Wait, how do you know?” Matthais asked Tino.   
“I deliver presents to everyone in the world,” Tino smiled.   
“Oh yeah” He said turning back to the others. 

“Technically everyone who was at the meetings in the late 1830’s” Matthew commented walking into the room. 

“What happened then?” Russia asked.   
“Tejas gained independence from Mexico is 1836 so attended the word meetings for close to 10 years then became a US state.” Spain explained. 

“How do you know that?” England asked.   
“He’s my nephew and I helped raise him” Antonio growled. 

“It seems like you ‘aven’t talked to ‘im in a long time by the way he has yet to talk to you” Francis commented. Antonio shrunk a little, Lovino was about to jump to defence when a knife logged itself in the wall just my Francis’ head. 

“Do not speak bad about my brother or his family” A heavy Russian accent growled. Everyone turned to see Russian America. Everyone shrunk under her threatening glare. “Now shut up” She demanded turned on her heel before speaking again, “Don’t hurt my family.” She walked away with Blarus following after her. They left the air tense.

“Who was that?” France asked looking alarmed.   
“The territory of Alaska and everything before, her name is Rada” Matthew explained, “she’s protective” He trailed off. 

She left an aura of tension not even Falicino could withstand.   
“I’m going to find Grandpa Rome” He declared and quickly walked out.   
“Si,” Lovino declared following his younger brother. 

“I’m going to find Jackie” Matthew stated leaving the room just as fast as he arrived. 

“Ja! I will find Alfred!!” Gilbert said quickly leaving. 

“I should check on Peter” Tino said quickly and left with the rest of the nordics following after him. 

“I’m going to find the Italys” Germany said and left swiftly not wanting to be there any longer. 

“I’m checking on Austin” Toris said quietly and left dragging Latvia behind him. 

“Goodbye” Ivan stated walking out. 

They left England and France in silence. 

\-------------------------------

Toris quietly pushed open the door watching for movement carefully. Latvia standing next to the door watching Toris for signs of fear. 

The light reached over Micheal first, he had tossed of the sheets and had his head where his feet were supposed to be and clutched onto a pillow like it was the last thing he had. 

Then the light reached Austin who had somehow had gotten most of Micheal’s blankets and was happily asleep in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. 

Toris sighed relieved that the duo haven’t woken and shut the door. “They’re still sleep” He sighed but he held a small smile. 

\-------------------------------

“There you are” Gilbert muttered peeking into the room seeing Alfred on his bed. He slipped in and shut the door behind him. 

“Gil?” Alfred’s voice sounded broken, ‘Today much have caught of him’ the prussian thought.   
“Ja, it’s me” He said walking over to where Alfred lied with a pillow pulled over his eyes. 

“Gil” Alfred said reaching out trying to find him without moving the pillow. Gilbert held back a laugh watching him. Gilbert lent down and picked up Alfred with ease, worryingly ease. The pillow fell on Alfred’s eyes but his face was already buried into Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert held him like he used to do with Ludwig when he fell asleep waiting for Gilbert to get home. 

Gilbert was careful when he sat down on Alfred’s bed and let Alfred hang onto him. Gilbert always thought of Alfred as a koala, he held on like one. 

“It’s ok Alfie,” Gilbert reassured as Gilbird snuggled into Alfred’s hair. He could feel his shirt getting wet under Alfred’s quiet sobs. 

Gilbert was far to used to seeing Alfred like this, ever since the boy’ revolution Gilbert kept the boy close. Hell the F in the boy stood for his king, well one of them. 

“It’s ok Alfie, you’re save with me” Gilbert whispered. Trying to calm him down but Gilbert more or less let him cry it out. Soon the sobs turned to whimpers then silence. Alfred was asleep. Gilbert moved to settle himself and Alfred under the blankets. It wasn’t romantic, Gilbert had always seen Alfred as a little brother and Alfred was clingy. 

“It’s okay Alfred i’ll stay with you” Gilbert sighed. 

He remembered training Alfred and Jackson in their revolutionary war. Jackson was 17 and Alfred was 16. Gilbert threw a fit that their generals were letting a 16 and a 17 year old fight. He taught them to fight but kept them out of combat for the most part. 

He remembered helping with Alfred’s children and helping raise him.

He remembered a lot with Alfred and Jackson. He raised them more then England ever did. Not to mention England didn’t even know Jackson existed. 

“Oh there you two are” a small voice whispered. Gilbert looked up to see Matthew and Jackson. Gilbert waved to them and Gilbird gave a chirp. Jackson looked tired and flopped on the other side of the bed.   
Matthew stared at Jackson for a moment before following suit. Jackson was at the foot of the bed already asleep. Matthew was next to him holding onto Alfred’s hand as a way to keep him calm. Alfred was asleep on his chest out like a light.   
Gilbert whipped away stray tears on Alfred’s face and looked at the other two. 

He was one country away for being completely surrounded by North Americans.

He ruffled Matthew’s hair as Alfred gripped onto him. He pushed at Jackson with his foot making him calm down from what ever dream he was having. 

“Ja, I’m awesome” Gilbert muttered tossing a spare blanket over Jackson before going back to keeping Alfred asleep and eventually falling asleep himself.


	9. Dinner and Barricades

Notes: I need hc for the other nations cuz dis bish doesn't have any. Please and thank you(And credit will be given where credit is due, make some fluffy, I need them for the next chapter) 

Feliciano, Lovino, Romeo and Rome(What should his name be?) were busy cooking away as a few nations gathered. Those being, Germany, China, Japan. England, France and Russia.

“So America has a secret brother and two children?” England stated frustrated.   
“Da, it seems that way. Valentine seems like a sweet child. Perhaps she will become one with mother Russia.   
“No thank you Mr. Ivan!” Valentine said walking past the door Peter and Shawn on her heels.   
“Aww” Ivan whined, but happy nonetheless that the child was no way scared of him. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that he kept them a secret for so long?” England asked.   
“Not really, We all knew about them since Vermont was a republic and so was Texas. Aru” China stated, he hated meddling with children’s lives. 

He does however remember seeing the American carry around Austin for many meetings. It was a little confusing at first because the different of a dress with his hair down and pants with his hair up was vast but he ended up learning that the boy just didn’t care. Then vermont who would scream to gather everyone’s attention back when their human name was Victor. 

“What else is Amérique hiding?” France asked.

“I berive he wanted to be carred his name or North” Japan reminded. 

“Whatever” France sighed. 

“If he hasn’t told us then it’s none of our business,” Germany grumbled, “Plus, they don’t seem any more of a threat then Alfred. He seems to know them well and takes care of them so there is no need for interference.” 

“He’s a superpower! We should know!” England ranted. 

“No aru! He has right to privacy! Especially with kids aru!” China stated. Now there was children in the equation they could see why Alfred kept them secret, expressly from England and France with the say they where acting. 

Yao was a family person, he kept if family close to his heart and would do everything he could as their older brother, not a country but a brother, to keep them safe. He could see why he acted to violently to Japan, country not Kiku, when Japan bombed Hawaii. It must’ve hurt seeing, pursumally, a child so hurt. Especially if that child was his. 

Ivan always had a soft spot for kids, but seeing Valentine talk to him with no fear was exciting. She even jumped up onto a chair to look him in the eyes, more or less, when talking to him. He didn’t quite understand Victor to Valentine name change but she wasn’t scared of him so he was happy with that. 

Ludwig trusted his brother and his judgement. The children didn’t seem any more of a threat then Alfred even if the taller one seemed a bit unstable. 

Kiku preferred to stay away from another nation’s home life, it wasn’t his business. Although he was impressed that Alfred managed to keep it a secret for so long. 

“The black haired one should be dead! He’s a dead nation and should have stayed that way. There is no way he is anything but trouble!” Arthur ranted  
“Valentine, is far too close to my little Matthew. With that ax she flaunts around she might was well just scream she wants to kill us all.” France growled.  
“And they were kept a secret! They must he absolutely awful if ALfred of all people are able to keep a secret! They shouldn’t be here, they aren't nations and being raised by ALfred of all people is horrible for their health and sanity” England concluded leaving the room shocked. 

Ludwig wanted to kill them for the dead republic remark, Gilbert was a dead nation and Ludwig never took kindly to remarks about it.   
Yao wanted to kill them for the fact they just insinuated that as former nations and CHILDREN they shouldn’t exist.  
Kiku was apoled about the remarks about Alfred, He knew that Alfred could get a little outlandish but it made much more sense seeing Austin and Valentine. Not to mention he knew Alfred was a far better cook then Arthur seeing as Alfred had cooked for him on multiple occasions.  
Ivan was angered at the remark about his new friend, especially since he had asked about it and she just used it to tap trees for maple syrup, she found it better to use instead of a hammer. 

England and France didn’t like this reaction. 

“I raised him! He should have told -” There was ax pressed to his neck. 

“Now now England~” Valentine’s voice was as cold as an Alaskan winter and oh so much more. It was sweet like maple treats but held all at gunpoint. “It’s rude to talk about someone behind their back~” She smiled sweetly but her eyes said another story.

She pulled her axe back flipped it and rested it on her shoulder.   
“Mr Feliciano said to ‘ell you all dinner is ready!” She chirped and lumbered off. 

“Opiume stop insulting children” Yao advised before exiting, Ivan following after him. 

\-----

Soon everyone was in the dinning room as the Italians rolled out food. 

“Where’s Gilbert?” Ludwig asked scanning the room. It had a cozy feeling to it and was blissful for the nations. 

“Probably with Mr Alfred, that’s where he said he was going when he went to find him” Peter said looking up from his pasta.   
“I’m right here” Gil sighed, he looked like he just woke up and was carrying Alfred on his back. Jackson had Matthew slung over his shoulder and was holding Kuma in the arm that didn’t keep Matthew on his shoulder. 

Alfred was barely awake and Matthew was still asleep. 

“Where's my sons?” Alfred asked slurred as he could vaguely see Valentine sitting with the micronations.

“I LIVE!!” Kahikilani screamed tumbling under a table, Rada following afterward yelling, “The beast awakes!”   
There as a slew of Spanish curses as Austin ran into the room, his hair a mess and no glasses. Gilbert grabbed him by his caller before he could dive after the two ancients.

“Dammit you two” Gilbert sighed keeping Austin off the ground as he cursed up a storm in Spanish, Franch and Italian. 

Valentine clapped her hand on Austin’s mouth and dragged him to a seat. “Dammit cowboy, sit down and eat” 

After that there wasn’t much commotion. Austin calmed down when food was in front of him and Micheal was led in by (Native) America.

“Hey Austin, you were shouting in Italain, when did you learn it?”Romeo asked. “1600’s I think” Austin shrugged, “Sometime around there, that’s when I was under Spainish rule.”

\---

After dinner Gilbert grabbed the North Amreican four-o for a chat. That left Valentine, Austin and Micheal to sit. Valentine had found her knitting supplies in her room so was working away happily. Austin was rambling on about space much to Lady Greece’s delight as she stayed with them in the living room. 

Greece had taken to not giving his mother a moment of peace as he lay his head on her lap and fell asleep. She didn’t mind. 

“Hey! whatever your name is” Arthur yelled, making Valentine stab herself with her own needles and Micheal jump with Austin ready to throw a pillow. Lady Greece covered her son’s ears to keep him asleep.   
“Which one of us? Can you keep your voice down?” Valentine asked harshly.   
“You two” He growled trying to grab at Austin and Valentine. Austin reacted faster however, a single punch to the gun sent him crashing into a chair that was unoccupied. The chair skid until it collide with the wall that thankfully stopped it. However Arthur didn’t learn his lesson and went in again. 

\-----

The noise got the attention of other nations. Mainly that of Finland, Russia and Spain, who all came into the room at a scene they couldn’t think to ever see.  
Austin was in a defence stance and Valentine and flipped the couch to make a barricade that both Valen and Micheal hid under. Lady Greece had Greece behind her, obviously pissed off. 

England was on his feet and had obviously not learnt his lesson from being punched in the gut. 

Norway(Lukas I think) canceled out the spell Arthur was casting. Antonio grabbed Austin and pulled him away from England. Tino flipped the couch back over and pulled to two out of the room and Antonio dragging Austin following suit. Ivan detained Arthur with ease and Arthur was tied down by a very disappointed Britanna and Allistor.   
Tino would have stayed to fight but the children took priority.

Antonio managed to distract Austin easily from his fighting state with churros witch thankfully worked. Tino managed to get Micheal and Valentine to calm down by having the first wrapped up in enough blankets to induce heatstroke and maple syrup for the other. 

The doors to the room slammed open to reveal a pissed off Alfred. He cooled down quickly and flopped on the couch between Micheal and Valentine.   
“Aussie” He said softly but the boy was already gone, Alfred’s glasses flashed once then went back to normal. Tino looked worried but Antonio just said he’d explain later. Micheal leaning against Alfred and Valentine did the same. 

“Let’s put duct tape over eyebrow’s mouth and continue reading that damn book” Valentine suggested. 

“Not a bad idea” Lady America smiled as she entered bring a scent of tropical flowers and the ocean with her as Kahikilani and Rada popped out behind her. Kahikalani was responsible for the flowery scent while Rada the ocean one. But it wasn’t a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making England a villian. France will come around in the end.


	10. Fluffy Time Boiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter

Everyone settled into their chairs. But one was gone. 

“Where’s Austin?” Gilbert asked not seeing the familiar blob of browns near Alfred. Alfred just tapped his glasses and Gilbert just nodded. 

“Ill read” Ludwig sighed rubbing his temples.

**As a quick note of Austin’s whereabouts he’s still in the room, he just wants to remain hidden for the time being. **

****

A few scoff at this but are quickly silenced by Alfred’s intense glare.

**Like how General Winter brings winter, Jack Frost brings winter to the America’s. He mostly just messes with people and makes snow days for children.**

****

“Jack Frost?” Ivan asked curiously. Matthew nodded, “He likes to mess around for the most part and just have fun” the canadian smiled. Ivan nodded. 

**Matthew, Alfred and Jackson have been able to do magic for centuries, They never told Arthur because they didn’t him going out trying to find anything mythical and end up getting killed. **

****

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL”

“In our defence, everything magical in our land pretty much wants to bite your head off” Diego declared remembering all his legend and the spirits that still haunted their lands even if so much time has past since the time before colonization. 

“Are you kidding me!? What else are you hiding?!” 

“50 states, 3 extra personifications, 2 capitals, 5 territories, a dead country, a secret brother and 8 micronations,” Alfred laughed, “But you already met the secret brother, a micro, one state, my capital and the dead nation”

“Not to mention my own 13 provenices and territories, the capital and my 3 mirconations.” Matthew smiled softly.

“My entire existence from the day I was born” Jackson smirked. 

Most nations went slackjawned, they couldn’t process that all. 

“Not to mention my 31 states and capital” Diego added in. “I knew about them” Antonio addedon, Diego’s not Alfred’s and Matthew’s” He clearfield. 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW?!” Arthur demanded.  
“Little Alma came up to me and asked if I was her uncle because apparently Sil- Austin is the storyteller no matter who he’s with” Antonio shrugged. 

**Austin tells his siblings and cousins stories about his past since they weren’t alive until the constitution went into effect. They are always in awe by the things he used to do when he was a wanderer and what it was like in Spain back in the 17th and 18th centuries**

****

“Yeah, the states love those stories, ether that there so boring it makes them pass out” Alfred laughed. 

Valentine drinks maple syrup a lot because she’s the home of syrup in the states.

“That and it tastes good,” Valen smiled popping open a bottle. 

** If a state craves something Alfred and Jackson will crave it. Witch is why they often eat so much. Not to mention a very high metabolism so they need to eat a lot to keep up, which goes for all the states and provinces, but they can very from country to country. **

****

“That leads to a lot of random bbq cravings in the middle of the night when on business trips that I can never clench” Alfred mutterd.  
“The amount of sugar I want is illegal.” Diego muttered.  
“I’m fine with it, I just keep maple syrup on me” Matthew smiled. 

He got jealous glares from his other brothers.

**Jackson is the oldest and tends to be a mother hen.**

****

****

“No truer statement” the younger siblings agreed.

**Sweden cares deeply for children he just tends to scare them off, same goes for Russia. **

****

****

There was some gushing over the two nations. 

** China misses having a full home, but he’s glad his siblings are succeeding. **

****

****

“Bed now” Yao stayed firmly standing up embarrassed walking away. 

A few laughed others got up to go to bed, said their good nights. 

There were four North Americans in one damn bed, how was a mystery to all, Gilbert had taken Matthew’s bed.

Austin was telling a story to Micheal and Valentine, who was happily talking up most of the floor. Soon joined by Wendy and Ehren. 

The three Italians shared a room all asleep with the watchful gaze of the grandfather.

Ludwig slept peacefully hoping that Feliciano wouldn’t sneak into his room and have to deal with an angry Lovino with the addition of the Great Roman Empire.

Francis was thinking over his decisions and Britannia was lecturing Arthur to the high heavens. 

The nordics where in their rooms.  
Lukas was studying different magic books to find a war to reverse or identify who casted it.  
Tino was reading his boy’s a bedtime story as Berwald passed out right as his head hit the pillow.  
Emil was chatting with his puffin across the room from Lukas.  
Matthias was busy building legos in his own room.

Everyone else trickled off to bed including the ancients.


	11. He's Too Stubborn To Die

(I need headcanons that aren’t America-Texas-Vermont centered)

** _!!WARNING!!: Violence, death, other stuff that is very bad for childrens. !!Warning!!_ **

Breakfast was eaten and everyone piled into the room, Lady Greece and Rome joining them once again. 

“I’ll read!” Wy insistened grabbing the book and throwing it open. 

**The scene showed Alfred dancing around the room humming a ghost of a song holding someone on one arm and a book in the other. **

**** **The steps he took where memorized until he twirled his way into his chair but the boy in his arm was already in a deep sleep. **   
**He flipped a few pages in a book, glaced at a calendar on the wall before writing something down.**   
**“Dammit you two, almost 40 years” Alfred muttered. **

** **“Forty years of what?” Russia asked looking toward Alfred.**   
**“Forty years of Francis and Arthur leaving Mattie and I alone. I had to go up to Canada with Jackson to get Mattie when I got a letter from him saying that Francis had left him alone… again.” Alfred explained as Jackson pulled Matthew closer. ** **

** **Alfred sighed but held little Matthew close, “Did England ever hold me like this?” he asked aloud.** **

****“No, but I did” Jackson said walking into the room, “I got you the books you asked for” He said placing them gently on the desk.**   
**“Thanks Jackie” Alfred smiled. ****

** **“We’re running out of money aren’t we?” Alfred said quietly seeing the misty grey-blue in his older brother’s eyes.**   
**“Yeah, I have a job lined up for monday. If Arthur actually came back more than once every five decads he would know we actually need to eat” Jackson grumbled. ** **

** **“It’s hard to get over here though, right?” Alfred asked.**   
**“Shouldn’t be THAT hard, I’ve seen Spain, the dude to the south. I think Diego said his name was Antonio. He visits his colonies practically every month. Each of them, even takes a few, or all of them back to spain with him for trips and holidays” Jackson sighed. ** **

** **“On another note, Diego's son, Silvio is learning English. That kid already knows like three languages it’s hilarious seeing him correct someone’s French or Italian and see their faces turn to fury as a 5 year old knows more than them” Jackson laughed, so did Alfred at the mental image of a 5-year-old scolding a grown man. ** **

**** **Alfred settled down and rubbed up and down Matthew’s small back. **   
**“Jackson”  
**“Yeah bro?”**  
**“Thanks for helping me”  
**“I’m your older brother Alfie, It’s my job to help you no matter what happens,” Jackson said giving him a smile. “I’ll start dinner,” Jackson said heading to the door, “Keep Mattie asleep alright? He hasn’t been sleeping well the past few days” **  
**“Aye aye, Captain Jackie” Alfred laughed giving a lazy salute. ******

** ** **** ** **

The scene phased out. 

Before another one could talk another one phased in. 

**There was a boat that had the Union Jack flying high on its mass. **

**“There you are lad!” Arthur greeted the dead republic. **   
**“Greetings Sir Arthur” Austin said, his voice was monotone and scratchy and he looked even worse. His hair cut short, he looked almost sickly. What was terrifying was the bandage around his left eye.**

**The bandage eye was presently Austin’s blue eye. **

**“Why the long face? It seems to be you have winning in you’re plans. Only a few battles more and you’ll win this war!” Arthur smiled cheerily.**  
**“You want my dad dead that much huh” Austin muttered, his eyes glossed over. He was in no way mentally there, merely on autopilot. **  
**“Of Course lad! He set my son on fire.” ''So did you” There was silence. **

**Austin looked exhausted, his clothes ragged and torn and bloodstained. The bloodstain bandage around his eye and the necklace was missing. **

**“I’m glad a buried that necklace and everything else so early on in the war” Austin said laughing weakly at it. **   
**“Aussie” Alfred muttered looking at his son. **   
**“When was this?” Yao asked looking from the past Austin to now Austin.**   
**“Civil war, Britain was thinking of joining in on the confederates side.” Jackson stated leaning on Alfred. **

**“What happened to your eye?” the Englishman asked. **   
**“They carved it out” Austin stated simply. He wasn’t lying.**   
**“Well they probably did it for a good reason, now let's talk about business” Arthur dismissed.**   
**“Yes sir” Austin replied following after him.**

They formed back in the room. All were silent. 

“Well, what actually happened to your eye?” Arthur asked tapping his foot.  
“It was carved out of my head” Austin said firmly.   
“No it wasn’t, stop lying” Arthur demanded. 

“I’m not!” Austin insisted, “How do you think my eye turned blue!? My eyes were brown and green before the civil war!” 

“STOP LYING” Arthur yelled. Austin looked him right in the eyes before lunging across the table. Austin was fast and nimble. Gilbert, however, had years of military training and tackled over Austin after he nailed a punch right on Arthur’s face. Antonio came to Gilbert’s rescue grabbing Austin’s own rope and tying him down to an empty chair.

He was screaming curses and insults in more languages they thought Austin could understand. 

“He’s not lying” Alfred muttered.   
“Oh course he is! Who the hell would carve out a child’s eye” Arthur ranted, “Plus he would still have no eye if that happened!” 

“He died” Valentine butted it, she had a ghost of a smile. “I know.” She said calmly. 

“How so?” Arthur asked crossing his arms glaring at her. The micronations and younger nations very interested in the story as the older nations stayed quiet, even Austin had calmed down. Well more like had a tomato shoved in his mouth by Lovino. 

“I shot him  
.  
.  
.  
Right on the right side of his head. His bangs hide it well” 

It was no shock to any of the North American continent. A few of the states where witnesses to it. Austin had WANTED to be killed. 

He didn’t want to deal with the pain anymore. It was near the end of the war, either way, the other states were rescued a week later.

Lovino looked back at Austin and brushed his bangs out of the way. A lighter patch of skin was at his temple in the shape of a bullet. 

“Why the hell?!”

“All younger nations and micronations leave the room!” Rome yelled over Francis. All the micronations and young nations left the room. Austin broke the chair and sat next to his dad, Valentine on the other side. 

“Let’s get this over with” Austin growled.

**The trees touched the sky that held onto pink fluffy clouds and the sun just wakes up. **

**There was Valentine, at the time Victor or just V. **

**“PUT YOUR GUN DOWN” V demanded. More surrounded the man who said nothing and had a hat shadowing his eyes. **

**“Howdy” was all the man said tossing his gun.**

**“Austin?” Adela, Northern Delaware, asking in shock and surprise. Austin pulled over his hat, hair falling to frame his face that was bloody from the bandage. He turned his head to look at her. **   
**“The one and only” his voice horse and eerily cheerful. It was haunting. He was the ghost of their brother now.**

**Maryland shook her head looking at her brother, “What the hell happened-” “shoot me” **

**The sudden order was shocking to the teens.**   
**“W-what?!” They shouted.**

**“I don’t want this fucking pain anymore! Shoot. Me.” Austin demanded. **

**“Aussie…” Maine muttered lowering her gun. **

** **“I don’t care if you pity me just shoot me! I’ll be back any way I just want the damn pain to stop!” ** **

** **“Blue… Please, we’ll find something” Virginia said trying to get near him but Austin took a step back for every step she took. She stopped and looked her sisters. He feared them, he wanted to see them, not blurry versions of them. He didn’t want them to see him as a wreck, he didn’t want them to see their older brother as weak as he was now.** **

** **V loaded her gun and aimed it at Austin’s head. ** **

** **“The res’ of ‘ya move!” They demanded, the other states stumbled back away but Austin remained still. ** **

** **“You better come back or i’m going up there to kick yer ass” V muttered. **   
**“Wouldn’t have it any other way” Austin chuckled. ** **

** **They pulled the trigger and Austin fell with the bullet.** **

** **Virgina, Maine, Vermont, North Delaware and Maryland witnessed the light form around him and his body disappear. ** **

** **“He’ll be back, he’s too stubborn to die” V laughed and continued walking, “c'mon, we have sibs and an uncle to rescue” She laughed loudly. ** **

** **The group forged forward. ** **

** **“I feel bad though…” Maine muttered. **   
**“This isn’t his first time Melisa, stop worrying, he’s too damn stubborn to die just like that” V huffed, “Plus, he wanted it. Didn’t you see his eye, it looked like it was carved right out of his skull with that amount of blood.” ** **

** **“Would they really do that?” Violet asked brushing her choppily cut platinum blonde hair out of her face.**   
**“I wouldn’t put it past them, you saw Travis. He looked horrendous! If they did that to him I don’t want to know what they did to Aussie” Mary shuttered. ** **

** **“You know how they are to people who aren’t white… Oh god Missi!” Melisa shuttered at the thought. ** **

** **“We need to find them, now.” That was the order and they ran forward. ** **

****

The scene phased out and the nations where in a state of shock. 

“Ahh, the civil war. The time that is was so mentally screwed and in pain that I just wanted to die to stop feeling” Austin laughed dryly. 

“H-how can you raugh at that?” Kiku asked, confused, shocked and bewildered. 

“Laugh loud enough to hide your flaws.” Valentine smiled. 

“Anyway! I’m going to eat” Austin said bolting into the kitchen. 

Antonio, Diego and Lovino remained silent, a shocked and terrified silence.


	12. Alamo

Austin sat in the kitchen quietly cooking away. He hummed along to a random toon in his head. 

“Austin?” Micheal asked standing in the doorway, he was alone how strange.  
“Yeah”  
“What does Valentine mean by you dying?” Micheal asked sitting at a stool. 

“Oh, heh. Yeah, it wasn’t my frist time dying. Not my last” Austin laughed dryly. 

“When was the first?” Micheal asked, he knew he was stepping into dangerous territory by asking. Austin stopped and thought a moment putting down what was grabbing. He sat on a stroll across from Molossia.  
“You really want to know?” He asked quietly, Micheal could only guess what type of emotional barrier his brother was putting down to tell him this. He nodded. 

“The last day of the siege of the Alamo, I was shot three times in the chest by enemy soldiers. I was taken off the wall and put in the church, they wrapped me in a blanket and hid me amongst the children.” 

**Flashback**

**Santiago, a dear older brother the little country had tressured for the few years he had with him. He however was a human. **

**Santiago slid down the ladder to the country who waited at the bottom.  
** “There’s so many Austin” Santiago muttered, “there’s no way we’ll win.”  
Austin looked up at his brother and then the wall. Santiago was right, it seemed impossible but he gave a reassuring smile. “Do not worry Hermano, I’ve seen more impossible battles won” Austin said.  
The battle went on, and on, and on. 

**The dust thick and Austin couldn’t keep track of time nor much of anything outside the wall. The siege felt like forever but thankfully the walls were tall and strong.  
They both were sat on the wall, Austin was trying to spot anything behind the kicked up dust. Mexican troops couldn’t have been taking a break. Maybe reforming their strategies? Santiago saw something Austin didn’t, someone climbing the wall and was standing on it. Santiago made a decision and rushed at him screaming. **

**Santiago, a barely 16-year-old boy, fought for his life and lost, Austin reached for a gun aimed and fired killing the man in the head. He ran to his brother who had been thrown off the wall. **

**“Santiago!” He called landed on the ground next to him but Santiago didn’t respond. Austin didn’t understand, how could he? He was 7 years old mentally and physically. **

** “Don’t worry Austin, we’ll win.” Santiago smiled dropping something in his hand. He died there. On the cold ground with his brother by him. Austin didn’t understand, that’s the day Davy Crocket had to explain to Austin how fragile human life was. The black-haired boy dug a deep hole and buried his brother taking the ribbon from his hair, a ribbon that he had since he was one of his father’s beloved sons. He dropped it in the hole before he gently grabbed his dead brother and jumped down in the hole placing him down.**

**The hole was covered by midday. Austin said a prayer and threw the shovel over the wall hoping to hurt someone.**

**It was the end of day 5 of the siege and Austin just lie in the open. He hummed quietly an old Spanish lullaby as the stars started to show, Tio Antonio always said they shined brighter when he was around. He never understood, what made him so special?  
Travis walked over to him and pulled him onto his feet. **

**“Go to bed” He commanded while brushing the dirt off his back and hair. Austin nodded and went to where his mother was, she had been in the state of grieving since Santiago died. **

**Austin gave her what Santiago had given him, a ring, a beautiful ring. Austin thought for a moment before taking off his glasses giving them to his mother. He asked her simply to hold onto the glasses like it was the only thing she would ever own.**

**On the 13th day, Austin was scared. He was on the wall, shot numerous times. Eventually, a young girl who Austin knew as Seria took him off the wall and helped him to hide, he hid amongst the church children. They took their blankets and wrapped his wounds. A boy named Anthony Wolf sat in front of him to hide him from the incoming Mexican soldiers.**

**They bayoneted Anthony when he stood up to fix his blanket. **

** Austin watched in horror squishing back into the crowd. Then Mexico, his father, walked in, his eyes scanned the room his eyes landing on Austin. His eyes studied the boy, dirty shoes and a bloody shirt most importantly a honey-colored eye. Mexico marched forward and grabbed Austin by the arm pulling him out of the church. Austin gave a fearful look back at the terrified faces of onlookers. **

**Austin was practically dragged, his body losing blood and his head growing fuzzy. He was in grave pain to the point where he couldn’t walk and Mexico realized. He picked up Tejas and ran from the fallen missionary. He stopped near a tent throwing it open. He placed Tejas on his bed and pulled off his shirt and the torn blankets. Mexico winced, he took a wet towel and wiped away the dried blood and wrapped his wounds properly. **

**“Tejas, Silvio, Silv” Mexico asked sounding almost broken, “why?” Mexico asked rubbing Tejas’ cheek. It felt so fragile and cold under Mexico’s hand. **

**Tejas couldn’t find the words to say or any words at all he just felt pain. He just leaned into Mexico’s touch, his head was too fuzzy and he was in too much pain to really do much of anything. He had 13 days of pain, 13 days of little food and water, 13 days of no warmth, he enjoyed the touch of his father even if they fought on opposite sides.**

**“Silvio, talk to me niño” Mexico waited for a moment but Tejas just gave a pained smile.  
“Niño, Niño, please. I need you to live for me” Deigo choked out. The boy’s honey-colored green sparked eyes looked faded and pained but he was there. Diego grabbed his blanket and carefully wrapped Silvo up placing him in his lap. **

**Diego began to sing a Spanish lullaby, he got soft humming from his son. The older teen knew if Silvio didn’t fight against death he would simply die, but he couldn’t make Silvio fight it.No matter what he could say Silvio wouldn’t make it. It was impossible for such a small body to survive three gun shots and slashes of the spiked end of the bayonet. **

**Diego cradled Silvio singing softly until Silvio’s form started to turn to fade. Silvio knew he was dying, he could feel himself fading but he spoke in a pained and hoarse voice, “lo siento”. **

**Diego cried as Silvio disappeared. **

Micheal was in a stunned silence as Austin explained what happened at the Alamo. 

“Died a state, woke up a nation” Austin laughed dryly. 

“How was it being dead?” Micheal asked quietly, a rarity for him.  
“Don’t remember a lot of it, I remember a woman with a halo picking me up and dressing me but thats about it. I think she might be a god or something. Someone who watches over us personifications.” Austin shrugged, “It didn’t hurt or anything being dead, just don’t remember death that much.”

Austin paused seeing Micheals twisted expression of concerned terror. Austin sighed and leaned against the counter, “100 bad days makes 100 good stories, I’m fine Micheal. Run along now, don’t want ya caught in ‘nother one of my story rants” Austin joked. Micheal quickly existed. 

“AUSTIN!” He flinched at the sound of his name being shouted as he snapped his head to find the source. An remarkably angry italian. 

Lovino slammed the hands on the country infront of Austin, “Explain”  
“Explain what?” His voice surprisingly level for someone who was panicking as much as he was. 

“Civil war, what the hell happened” Lovino demanded. Austin leaned back a little until he felt two hands on his shoulders. 

“Calm down Lovino,” Alfred growled protectively. 

Alfred was a protective man, especially of his kids. He knew when they were tense, even for someone like Austin who was able to hide his emotions. 

“No need to yell” Alfred spoke with a certain air of sternness that made no inch for argument. 

“Alfred is right Roma” Antonio walked in as Austin slowly slid off of his stool trying to hide behind the counter, “no need to yell.”

Lovino grumbled about something. “Do you want to talk about it or no?” Alfred asked quietly.  
Austin shook his head, he was most definitely not talking about it with them in the room. 

“Ok, do you want to talk about it with me?” Alfred asked quietly. Austin thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright” Alfred helped Austin onto his feet.  
“Tell the others we’ll be back” Alfred stated walking Austin out of the room. He sat him down in a room further away from everyone, seemed to be a music room. 

“Alright, are you sure you want to talk about this again?” Alfred asked, he’d heard the story once and then never again. 

He’s also got a few written notes of the civil war events across enemy lines. The other states that weren’t exactly… white, had written their experiences. A few talked about it but they all written at least a few pages.

“Yeah, I think I need to at this point” Austin muttered.


	13. Ouchie

(BTW: Cursing because Austin was raised by a foul-mouth Italian and tends to curse when stressed or pissed off)

Austin rubbed his arm uncomfortably, it was more of the topic that made him this way. His dad being there actually made it a lot more comfortable.

“Take as long as you need to Austin” Alfred said calmly. Austin could never understand how he kept such a level head.

“I just… don’t know where to start” Austin muttered. 

“How about a couple of months after everyone seceded,” Alfred prompted. 

“A couple of weeks after the fighting started… we were all separated. I was sent to fight… Then after a few months I was pulled out for an ‘experiment’...” his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. 

He could still feel the pain, the rawness in his throat from screaming and the blood dripping down his face. How he survived in the first place was a miracle. 

“Austin, you don’t have to talk about it, Star” Alfred said softly, he knew was Austin was pushing it breaking point. It was easy to tell if you knew him well enough.

“No. I need to actually fucking talk about this” Austin muttered, his head hung however. He dragged his gloved figures down him forearms.  
“They carved out my eye out, then I was thrown into slavery until my eye healed. They wanted to see if it would… grow back. But it just… hurt. It hurt like fucking hell. They kept hitting my back for not moving fast enough because I had my fucking eye carved out of my fucking head. I told England blatenly what the fuck was happening but he did nothing! He said it was fucking normal! WHO THE FUCK CARVES OUT SOMEONES EYE FOR FUCKING FUN” Austin screamed the last sentence. His emotions were worked up and he breathed more heavily. 

Alfred frowned and reached over and started rubbing up and down Austin’s arm. It calmed him back down to silence. 

“I wanted to leave… I really did. They said they would hurt Acilino, Sage and Frederick and just everyone. I didn’t want that.” Austin said quietly, “ I didn’t know what was happening to them, they just kept threatening me with violence toward the others.” 

Alfred rubbed under Austin’s eye, the hollowed out one. The scar was still there it was hard to see since Austin had always tanned well, but it was easy to spot when close up.

“It’s not your fault they got hurt Aussie, you didn’t know” Alfred said quietly. 

“I know, I know, I know, I know” Austin repeated over and over again. 

Alfred ran his fingers through Austin’s hair when he noticed it was shorter than last time, he didn't say anything about it. He pulled it out off the ponytail and let the boy rest on him.  
“It’s okay Austin, its okay” Alfred muttered over again. 

Austin’s hair was now a bit longer then Matthews, skimming just below his shoulder, granted Austin’s was also very wavy, a lot more than Matthew’s.

It was a while before Austin calmed back down, and was asleep. He always seemed a lot smaller when he was asleep. 

“Star boy, dear star boy. The stars shine brighter when you’re around. Let’s keep it that way” Alfred said quietly moving Austin so he would be leaning on Alfred, Austin was lap because of the way Austin was gripping onto him. 

There was a soft knock. 

“Come in” Alfred sighed and the door creaked open revealing Kiku. 

“Hey keeks” Alfred said softly trying not to wake up Austin.  
“Hello Alfred, Yao said to tell you lunch was ready” Kiku said quietly, but lunch was enough to stir Austin.  
“Lunch?” He said his voice dripped with sleep and southern. To someone none american it would be hard to understand but Alfred understood.

“Yeah star shine, it lunch time” Alfred mostioned Kiku to leave witch he did. 

Alfred soon came to the dinning room with Austin trailing behind him like a duckling. Alfred sat him next to Valentine and Micheal. 

Lunch didn’t take long and they where all back in the meeting room. A few had brought their plates with them, mainly the Americans. Who were still eating away. 

Jett(Australia) was reading trying his best to suppress his accent. 

**When Alfred grew up fast when Matthew was officially in England’s care because that’s when he took on more responsibility and workload because none of the work could get to England in time so Alfred took it all over. He wanted to be able to work out all the issues and still play with Matthew. That’s where he got his workaholic nature from. Witch made him stay awake at night to do work and then play with Matthew during the day. **

“Mate! You did that?” Jett said leaning against the table looking at Alfred.  
“Someone had to and it obviously wasn’t going to be Arthur and Jackson was working all day and night” Alfred ranted. Matthew stared at his brother confused. 

“What do you mean ‘working all day and night’?” Tino asked.  
“When money ran dry I had to work so we could ya know, eat?” Jackson shrugged. 

“Arthur. Wot the-” Britanna slapped her hand over Allistor’s mouth and glaring at Arthur. 

“The next one is a memory” Ludwig declared. 

_“Thanks for the memories_  
_Even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories”_ Both Alfred and Jackson sang. 

“Um sure” Ludwig said questionenly. 

“Let’s get this ball rolling” Valentine declared still eating from her plate, she had gon back for.. Many more plates of food witch she enjoyed and Austin also ate happily. 

Others nodded tp Valentine’s statement. 

Ludwig flipped the page and they appeared in a empty, abandoned town.


	14. 'Member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Member - It's Austin's way of saying "Remeber"
> 
> None of these memories are in order and I'm bad at emotional scenes. sorry.

**The scene came into view, they were set in an abandoned village.  
** **“Listen you two, stay here and don’t leave this town. Do you understand?” The two kids nodded, they looked about seven and the oldest looked 10. He was dressed in old Viking wear with a battle axe across his back.  
** **“I will be back soon” the boy stated.  
**“Why can’t we come with you?” The boy in red asked.  
**“Y-Yeah” The boy in blue stuttered.******

** ** **** ** **

The three’s voices made everything click, they where they were Jackson, Matthew and Alfred. 

**“Because it is dangerous, I can’t have you two getting lost” the boy said wiping a tear from the blue boy’s face. He turned to the large polar bear that lie on the room and the large bald eagle that sat on the broken window seal.  
**“Protect them please” he pleaded receiving a nod from the two.****

** **** **

**He turned back to the duo.  
**“Antinanco be the voice of reason, keep your brother and yourself out of trouble. Nanuq be the fighter, protect yourself and your brother. Do you understand?” The boy stated firmly. Both nodded.****

** **** **

**“Good, I’ll see you soon” He smiled kissed their foreheads and left.**

****

**The two boys locked their hands together. “Don’t worry Antinanco, Jaci be back soon! So will Far and Isä” Nanuq smiled, his hair was actually fairly long with flowers tied into it and he wore red as his present day flag. He was present day Matthew.  
**“I want them back soon, Jaci always has to leave to deal with things. I don’t like it. Maybe Uncle Govert will come back” Antinanco muttered curling up a bit as he spoke, his hair skimmed his shoulders and his bangs where in his eyes as he wore a blue that was like his eyes. He was present day Alfred.****

** **** **

**“Maybe” Nanuq said with a smile, “He said he would, I also saw those weird ships near the coast. They had weird flags, not like Far and Isä or any of our Uncles. They make me shiver, they hold bad things” **

****

**“Yeah, they look scary” Antinanco muttered. The scene faded out**

****

“When was that?” Alfred asked looking toward Jackson.  
“Just after England ran out the Netherlands from the Americas” He said quietly. He looked pale as they stood in a pitch black room. 

“Jackson, what-” Alfred tripped over his words put Jackson understood what he was getting at. 

“ I don’t know what happened, I left you in that village and when I came back you where gone and the great spirits said a pale blonde man scared you both off and casted a spell on y’all. But almost every country personification from Europe is blonde, so I didn’t know who the slap” Jackson said with a far away look in his eyes. 

“When I found you again you remembered nothing, I swear I was going to set the entire content on fire with all the emotions I felt at that moment” A dry laugh that everyone listened too, “I went back south for a while after learning you two didn’t remember a thang and helped Mexico when he started to care for Aussie. Then Antonio came and I erased his memory of me and watched Antonio take him away,” Jackson said casually. “After that I went back up north and befriended you and pretty much took care of you since Arthur was useless.” Jackson shrugged his hands still deep in his pockets as he avoided everyone’s gaze. 

“QUE? Why?” Diego asked in distress.  
“I didn’t want you to have it on your conscious,” Jackson said quietly, “That’s my burden to bare” 

**A new scene came into view, It showed a simple place, trees tall and thick and two figures stood in a small clearing. **

****

**“Rise it up, careful don’t hurt yourself” Matthias said calmly adjusting the boy’s grip on the axe.  
**Jackson, or at the time Jaci nodded trying not to wobble with the heavy axe in both hands. Matthais was quick to support the head of the axe so Jaci wouldn’t tumble over.****

** **** **

**“Careful, Tino will have my head if you got hurt” that got a giggle from the little blonde.**

****

Matthias was surprisingly calm with the young boy. It was incredibly out of character but the nordics knew this side of him, it didn’t surface often. It only showed when a kid was doing something dangerous. 

**“There you go, and now bring it down” Matthias instructed and Jaci slammed the axe down on the piece of wood splitting it in two. Jaci looked at the piece of wood in mild shock. He looked up at Matthias and pointed to himself as if confused if he actually had done that.  
**“Yup, you did that!” Matthias smiled, “Now let’s get home before Tino starts hunting for us. Matthias shivered at that thought. ****

** **** **

****

**He picked up the chopped up wood and turned back to see Jaci trying to grab at the wood wanting to carry some too. Matthias let him carry two pieces of wood and he held everything else they had brought along and started back home. **

****

****

The nations were silent as they watched the scene faded away. Matthias pulled Jackson a little closer to the nordics.

“I forgot how cute I was” Jackson huffed. 

**Another scene came to view. **

****

****

**“Why do you have to go?!” Antinanco yelled tears about to spill over. Berwald tried to calm his tears as Matthias tried to calm a sobbing Nanuq.  
**“It’ll be ok Antinanco,” Jaci said, his voice soft and calm as it was present day, “ When we’re older we can go and visit them” He said softly hugging the youngest. “NO! I don’t want them to leave” the youngest sobbed into the eldest’s arms. ****

** **** **

** **** **

**There seemed to be a time skip.  
**Nanqu and Antinanco where asleep next to a very awake Jaci.****

** **** **

** **** **

**“They will be ok, you don’t have to worry about them” The eldest of three said quietly to someone they didn’t see, well until he walked out of the hallway.  
**It was the Netherlands.****

** **** **

** **** **

**“Oh, I see” He said awkwardly, he wasn’t very good with kids but Jaci seemed to be wiser then what showed.  
**Jaci didn’t seem to mind the awkward aura around them, “I have a question however”  
**“Yes?” Govert answered, if it was a question he could answer he would.  
**“What are those flags that have blue, white and red on them? They are on the big scary ships I saw them a bit south… they hold bad things on them. I don’t like them” Jaci said running his figures threw Nanqu’s hair.********

** ** **** ** **

** ** **** ** **

**“Blue, white, red… In a strange pattern or lines?” “both, They were on different ships, don’t think they like each other very much,” Jaci commented remembering the strong feeling of magic from the boat with a weird pattern. **

****

****

**“If they come to shore, run. Don’t let the ships or anyone on them near you, do you understand?” Govert said abruptly crouching in front of Jaci. He nodded quickly, he didn’t understand but there had to be a reason for that reaction. **

****

****

**“Good, neither of those people on those boats are exactly stable, tell the guards if they come near here. Got it?” A nod. **

****

****

**He sighed, “Good, I have to head back to my home. Do wish to come with?” He wasn’t going to leave children here alone, he wasn’t a fool. He would just need to find a well suited maid to watch over them if they didn’t want to come along. **

****

****

**“Ok!” Jaci chirped, “They’ll follow me where ever I go so don’t worry ‘bout them.”  
**Govert nodded and the scene faded out. ****

** **** **

** **** **

“Not exactly stable? What the bloody hell does that mean?!” Arthur demanded ignoring the shocked faces of Alfred, Matthew and the other nations. 

“It means your messed up in the upstairs area, ya know, not all there when it comes to thinkin’” Austin said knocking against his head. 

“What is anyone supposed to learn form this?” Francis asked, more like yelled. 

“That we have lot more family then than we thought?”  
“Someone messed with dad’s head?”  
“We get to kick someone’s butt till their 6 feet under?”  
“I get to call Madison and watch ‘er lose her cool?”  
“Family drama?”  
“I can finally get a good brawl in?” Valentine and Austin alternated speaking their thoughts. 

“A lot more names to learn?” Micheal butted in their conversation leaning onto Valentine.  
“More rooms to decorate?” Valentine suggested.  
“Have to explain how I can have over 100 siblings?”  
“You what?” Valentine said. “32+60 somethin’ equals like 100” Austin shrugged, “Mexican and American, ‘member?” “Oh right” “oh yeah.”

“What.” Matthew said abruptly.  
“What?” Jackson asked.  
“What the fudgesicles, Jackson, why-why didn’t. Why didn’t you tell? What?” Alfred said confused and stumbling over the right words to speak. 

“You didn’t remember, you were mentally and physically 3. When you could understand what had happened you already built yourselves new lives and I just kinda, decided to keep it to myself.” Jackson shrugged.

The nation stared at him, a relatively new comer, say something like that so casually. 

“YOU’RE WORSE THEN AUSTIN, MY FUCKING GOD” Alfred yelled suddenly. 

A few yelped at Alfred shouting while Austin hid behind his siblings. 

“You can’t just keep things pent up like that! It’s unhealthy as hell, It isn't good to keep something that mentally taxing” Alfred continued his rant but near the back of the crowd the American children trio were standing and watching. 

“We should really call Pops Ma since he’s such a mother hen” Valentine said cheekily. The other two looked at her then each other, then back at her. 

“You do that, I shall not,” Austin said quietly, it took him a lot just to start calling Alfred Dad again after his rampage he wasn’t starting that process all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History notes: 
> 
> According to google Vikings discovered the Americas(aka Canada but it sparked the other to form) in 1000AD, unsure of how true that is. But that is just discovery not settling I belive. I’m unsure
> 
> The Netherlands had a stakeholder in America lasting from 1614-1667 and 1673-1674.


	15. Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW FEATURING BABYSITTER ROMANO AND CHIBI TEXAS (Spin-off of Boss Spain and chibi Romano)

“Alfred” Jackson said sternly cutting Alfred off from his mother hen rant.

“You didn’t remember a damn thing, I wasn’t worth it.” Jackson said with a sad smile, “You already built up your life and you didn’t need another stress in your life Alfie” 

Matthew remained silent his eyes still fixed on where the memory Jackson once stood with Matthias. 

“Jackson.” He said just above a whisper.  
“Yeah Mattie?” Jackson replied.  
“Why don’t we remember?”

Jackson thought for a moment, “My only guess is a sort of forbidden magic, a memory whipper or something like that. Or a memory lock. But those aren’t exactly banned it used right. But it also turned you back to tots so I don’t know. Maybe a regression type of thing, I specialize in voodoo not that thing.” Jackson shrugged.

“What did you do to me then?” Diego asked stepping up.  
“I didn’t erase your memories, I just made it where do didn’t think about me until you met me again, even then your head already forgot what I did with ya and Aussie was a baby he didn’t remember anything to begin with.” Jackson said, “It’s an easier spell that i’ve actually used a lot on Eyebrows here and Allistor”

“Wait, why me?” He asked looking at the blonde.  
“You caught me a few times when Al was a colony when I was sneaking in or out. Same with eyebrows.” Jackson said shrugging.

“Why did you want no one to know you exist?” Kiku asked now very curious.  
“I was then the brother’s war happen’ and bein’ the south us personified you can see why that wouldn’t be a very bright idea” Jackson said giving a pointed look.  
“Brother’s war?” Ivan asked tilting his head.  
“American civil war, it’s called the brother’s war since that’s what it was. Should be called “The south personified said this was a terrible idea but let’s ignore him and try and attack the union and get our fockin ass’ handed to us”” Jackson told his voice.

“I wanted to murder every general in the damn military” Austin said with his voice sickenly sweet witch roughly translated to ‘I DID kill amost every general in that damn military’. 

“Don’t change the subject Jackson, Austin please don’t get involved in this right now” Alfred said with that Austin shut his mouth. He was always one to follow orders even if the ‘orders’ were simply suggestions and he only took them from people he saw as authority. 

Alfred turned his attention back to his brother. 

“Don’t,” Matthew said quietly, he pulled Alfred away and both sat down a little ways away from the group, far enough for the group so no one could hear them as they whispered back and forth. 

Jackson sat a little ways away from the group in the opposite direction. Everyone stood in borderline silence. Well at least until a new scene came into play. 

** “Roma!” Antonio called as he ran threw the house.  
** **“What do you-a want you tomato bastard.” It was definitely Lovino, maybe around 11 to 12.**  
**Antonio rounded into the living room where Lovino was pouting about having to clean up what little there was to clean. **  
**“Could you watch Silvio? I have to go back to the new world to get Diego, He’s done with what ever he needed to do so I have to go and get him. You know how fussy Silv gets on boats.” Antonio pleaded keeling down to look Lovino in the eyes. **

** **“Why can’t you make the island bastard watch him?!” Lovino retorted crossing his arms. **  
**“He’s already almost dropped him twice, i’m not trusting Carlos to watch over Silv. I don’t think any of us want to deal with Diego’s furry if he comes back to Silv being bruised” Antonio said calmly. Loving thought for a moment, down at the child in question and then back up at Antonio.** **

**** **“I want to teach him Italian” Lovino said abrupt.**  
**“Alright, just don’t let him forget Spainish, okay?” Antonio asked setting down Silvio.**  
**“Fine!” Loving huffed. **

**The scene changed but the scenery stayed the same.**

** **“Okay, stay right there and i’ll give you a churro. Got it?” Lovino stated looking at the toddler that sat on the couch. The boy nodded. “Good” Lovino went about his chores.** **

** **The time seemed to speed up and the sun was at its peak and Silvio, well he had channeled his inner cat and had fallen asleep in the sun. ** **

** **Lovino walked back into the living room broom in hand, “he actually didn’t move” He said in minor shock. Lovino walked over to the toddler leaning his broom on the wall by the couch and went to the sun soaking toddler. ** **

Most watched the scene in confusion. “Who’s Silvio?” Peter asked hesitating with the name. Austin raised his hand and Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio and Toris pointed to Austin. There was strange stares before Austin sighed. 

“Changed my name durin’ my revolution, Full name is Austin Santiago Silvio Jones-Martinez,” Austin said shrugging.  
“That’s long” Peter commented looking at Austin.  
“That’s why its just Austin S. Jones on paper, because I hate paper work and refuse to spend anymore time then necessary to write my name.” 

** **Lovino poked the toddler’s cheek, “Wake up tiny bastard.” Silvio didn’t stir. Lovino walked to the kitchen and walked back with a tomato. He pushed to tomato to the toddler’s mouth hopping it would wake up the toddler. It did.** **

** **Silvio’s eyes opened a little then a little more, He reached up to grab the tomato sat up and ate it. His hands shook and it was hard to eat to tomato, Lovino sat on the couch, put Silvio on his lap and held the tomato for the shaky toddler. ** **

** **Silvio happily ate not minding the help. Lovino however was thinking of different ways of teaching the toddler Italian, he was tired of Spainish and wanted another Italian speaker. Suddenly he had an idea. ** **

**** **“Silvio,” The toddler turned to him whining that the italian took away his treat. **  
**“Say Pomodoro”**  
**“Pomodoro” the toddler repeated. **  
**“This is a Pomodoro in Italian, and Tomate in Spanish” **  
**“Tomate!” Silvio smiled. **  
**“And what is it in Italian?”**  
**“Pomodoro?” he said almost as an ask. **  
**“What do you want?” Lovino asked pushing for the toddler to remember the word. **  
**“Pomodoro” Silvio said more confidently. **  
**“Good” Lovino stated letting Silvio eat his tomato. **

“So is that how you learnt Italian?” Micheal asked looking at Austin, not reading anything in the aphnophere that was coming from his dad and uncles.  
“Yup” Austin replied.  
“S’ill know it?” Valentine asked looking at never remembering him speaking Italian.  
“Sí, puedo, la única otra persona en nuestra familia que sabe italiano es Nixon” Austin said with a sweet southern smile, his Italian had a light Spainish accent but it was fluent.  
“No clue what you said but I know Si means yes, so i’m taking that as a yes” Valentine said confidently making her siblings laugh. 

“Ve~ I didn’t know you did that fratello,” Feliciano smiled.  
“Shut up” Lovino grumbled. 


	16. For Your Sake

(Google translate)

They appeared back in meeting room. 

Ludwig looked tense but Elizabeta was having none of the American trio’s tension. She grabbed the book and turned it the next page.

** “Despite his dislike of violence Micheal has learned multiple ways of combat. From a sword to a card deck to a Bowie knife to hand guns. That is because after what the older states have lived thru they want the younger ones to be more prepared then they where”** Elizabeta gave a confused look at Micheal. 

“I understand the other things but how do you use a card deck as a weapon?!” Elizabeta asked, “and who taught you to use a sword!?” 

Micheal with a flick of the wrist cards were in his hand, “Nevada knows a lot of weird tricks that he taught me, from how to win at poker to how to rig those spinning gambling machines. You can learn a lot from the state that has sin city inside of it” Micheal laughed with a hint of hierarchy.   
“Also Texas taught me most of the weapons” Micheal grumbled. 

“Why do you know all of that?” Elizabeta asked.  
“You realize I fought in a war by age 6 right? I didn’t fight another personification, Davy Crocket taught me how to shoot and David Bowie taught me how to use a knife. Sword was by Travis” Austin shrugged.   
“SIX?!?” She exclaimed.  
“Yeah, during my revolution,” Austin shrugged again, “I was shot three times during the Alamo and again in the arm when I finally won. Why are we even talking about this? Wasn’t Europe constantly at war when y’all were kids?” Austin asked. 

“That’s different! We fought other personifications not actual humans! Not until we were adults!” Elizabeta exploded. 

Austin just smiled that oh so charming southern smile, “Just ‘cause I was a kid doesn't meet I was going to free load.” 

“I give you the workaholic american stereotype personified before it was even a damn thing” Valentine announced pointing to Austin. 

Gilbert had slid the book away from Elizabeta and carefully over to Kiku who opened it letting a new scene play. 

**The door was gently closed by Alfred and he slowly slid down the door holding his head in his hands. **   
**“God dammit” He muttered but it definitely sound like Alfred, to southern for him. **

**“Everything good?” Rada asked walking over to him, that’s when the magic cracked and broken away fading back into the ground it revealed short cut hair and a distinctive core. **   
**“Austin? Answer qustion” Rada instructed grabbing the papers and bag that had been dropped upon entering the house. **

**“I hate all of them” Was they only thing that was understandable from the boy. **   
**“Rational, they not helping. Only fighting, Da?” Rada confirmed.**

**“It’s like it’s the only thing they know how to do! Dad’s in a comma for goodness’ sake! It’s been four years already! If I could fix It I would have! They're not the only ones suffering!” Austin ranted pulling away from his little ball for everyone to see tear stained cheeks, his bangs hung over his eyes so no one saw the tears threatening to fall.**

**“да, I know. They stupid and not understanding” She said, her english still a little broken but he couldn’t blame her. English was a pain to learn. “It will all be better soon, ok? Come, I talked to mothers on way home and they gave good cookie recipe. It takes up little and are still good. Drown sorrows in food then I help with work.” Rada pulled Austin to his feet but he instantly fell onto his knees coughing. **

**“Austin!” Rada shouted kneeling down to her brother Kahikilani walked in just as Austin hit the floor and ran over. **   
**“What’s wrong with him?” He asked painiced, He was rarely around. He was dealing with his islands, even if they didn’t like it they were apart of the US now. Not even the other personified states wanted it to happen… but it did. Back on topic. **   
**“Dust storm, check on the other’s. Иди сейчас!”**   
**“Loaʻa ia!” Kahikilani shouted bolting out of the room down the hall.**

**Rada rubbed up and down Austin’s back trying to sooth him to try and stop the coughing. **

**It okay Austin, it’ll pass” Rada said quietly. **

The scene faded away and all were left in silence.

“When was this?” Ivan asked looking over to Alfred, “I don’t know” He shrugged. 

“Great Depression, four years in. Dad and Uncle Bell were in comas and Austin filled in for dad.” Valentine stated, “He did a god damn good job at pretending to be Dad but that’s where his hatred towards 95% if the worlds was born” 

All eyes turned to Austin. 

“What did you want me to do? You would have been a bunch of A-holes either way, I did what would protect my siblings who didn’t need to be exposed to y’all. From 1929 to 1942 I took over as the US of A. No one noticed that I did.   
That’s 13 years of balancing state issues, meetings, my siblings, a job and national issues. I don’t think I've been that low with my mental health since! Or even before that! Not to mention the dust bowl destroyed my lungs for a good portion of that. Even when we could afford enough food I definitely didn’t eat because i have younger siblings to take care of.   
If y’all weren’t such stuck ups that only know how to fight then the great depression would have ended a lot sooner and I you might have even met the states before then! But no. You decided fighting was the right course of action and thought it best to attack a financially unstable country personified. There’s a reason I don’t like you and that reason is your a bunch of assholes! Like a room full of lawyers dat want yer money!” Austin ranted loudly.

Valen was in a state of shock, she knew her brother well and emotions were not his forte. Expressing them was even worse for him. 

Micheal was behind Alfred confused and alarmed by Austin’s outburst. 

Alfred was hopping Austin wouldn’t kill a man today.

Matthew was afraid Austin would kill a man today.

Jackson HOPED Austin would kill a man today.

Gilbert was conflicted.

Toris was worried.

Balures watched ready with her knife.

Lovino was watching entertained.

The room fell silent.

“Maybe if the stock didn’t-“ Arthur started.  
“WE DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD DROP YOU MAGIC INEPT FUCK!!” Austin’s voice boomed like a military general giving out orders on the battlefield.

Everyone froze. Rada looked shocked her her brother’s outburst but not surprised it happened.

“Listen ‘ere, I’ve put up with yer talkin’ dis entire time another peep from ya and I'm showin’ ya why the south as a reputation of crazy. Ya got that?!”   
Arthur snorted, “Why? What are-” his ears started ringing and people let out a shirke or screamed. 

“I don’t miss Arthur” Austin chuckled darkly, his eyes shined with glory upon seeing the Englishman's petrified face. He sauntered over the giggle of spurs a lot more noticeable now in the deadly silent room. He held revolvers in each hand, for once he wore no gloves so all could see his heavily scared and cracked hands. He used the muzzle of the gun to push Authur’s head up to meet his gaze as he crouched on the table that he had walked on. “Keep yer mouth shut and i won’t blow out your brains, Si?”  
Arthur hurriedly nodded as much as you can with a revolver pressed to underside of your head.   
“Good” He stood up and turned to Germany, “I say it’s a good time for a break.” He stated, it wasn’t a question. There was going to be a break, he just needed someone to say it. 

A moment of hesitation but Ludwig nodded, “ja, an hour break and we’ll be back here after” 

Austin smiled that borderline said crazy and sauntered down the table, hopped off at the end and walked out. 

Valentine was the one to break the silence, “I haven seen him like that since his rampage… Arthur… don’t piss him off. For your sake” With that she left the room heading toward the kitchen. 

“Ja, even the Awesome Me isn’t messing with Star boy” Gilbert said standing up walking after Valentine Gilbird chirping angrily at Arthur all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language notes: 
> 
> Иди сейчас! - Go now!
> 
> Loaʻa ia - Got it!


	17. The Burnet Flag

(I need a name for Luxembourg)

The NA triblets + some left.

Spain was first to speak up, “Out of all the things he got from me! Why that?!” Antonio asked out loud.

The nordics were still silent after the America-Canada reveal. 

“Who knows hermano, who knows” Diego sighed, “Maybe if SOMEONE didn’t drop him as a baby he might have turned out a little different” Diego glared at the Cubain who had been unnaturally quiet. 

“It wasn’t me! He was like that before I was even allowed to babysit him! Be punched France in the gut when he tried to get close” Carlos defended. 

“I remember that, and it wasn’t the gut, it was lower” Lovino laughed. 

A few nations winced at the statement, a few laughed, others remained silent. 

“Big brother?” Elise asked turning to her brother.  
“Yes?”  
“Is it possible to never miss a shot?”  
He thought before speaking, “Yes, but it’s practically a million to one odds.”  
“I think we found the million in one then” Elizabeta said looking at the bullet hole in the wall. 

“Yeah Aust is terrifying, but in a good way” Kahikilani said nodding to himself. Others stared at him confused.  
“Good scary” Rada said simply, her pickaxe resting on her shoulder. 

An hour passed and everyone came but Austin didn’t. 

“Where’s the brat?” Arthur asked.

“It’s time then,” Rada said abruptly grabbing the book, “Bring us back to the wild west,” She commanded the books pages fluttered and hovered just above her hands. “Back to the rage mental state of hell, show these people who is hidden by the smile” Rada commanded. 

Colors flooded the room and a few other ancients appeared. Rome, Germania and Lady Greece.

“Show us the West and pulling of tides, show us the termoule of years past” Rada said again, now her outfit was changing. Everyone’s outfits were also changing to fit into the old west. 

When the colors settled they found themselves in the wild west, sparse grass and dusty wind. 

“The wild west, what modern day state?” Jackson asked.  
“Nevada I believe, the best place for alcohol, and you know very well that is Austin’s calling” Rada sighed and looked around. “We just need to find Austin now, careful” Rada stated calmly looking around for where the boy might be hiding.

“Such a shame, Austin had so many faces yet all so hard to spot,” Kahikilani sighed looking around for the distinctive curl. 

“Go try and find him, we’ll tell you if we do” Rada told them as Kahikilani and herself walk away. 

“Don’t worry, no one can see you” Lady Greece said softly, nations nodded and split off. Alfred walked around looking for one important building. The saloon. 

“Alfred!” Matthew ran to catch up with his brother, “how are we going to find Austin?” Matthew asked.  
“The saloon” Alfred said abruptly. “Isn’t Austin 16? He can’t drink yet, anywhere” Matthew asked shocked.  
“Austin has always loved alcohol,he knows how to get it” Alfred muttered before running into the saloon. He phased right threw the swinging doors and glared around the room before landing on a single person with a midnight blue bandana and captivating eyes. 

Alfred stopped and looked at the frozen scene. Austin didn’t look like Austin, he knew it was Austin but he knew right now Austin wasn’t Austin. 

“Alfred?’ Matthew asked hesitantly seeing the million mile stare in his little brother’s eyes. 

“That's Aust, blue bandana,” Matthew looked over to were Alfred generally gestured to. Matthew looked at him. He was frozen but he immediately could see tall tale signs of a terrible mental state. 

Austin’s short cut hair and long bangs. His face with dirty and shadowed by his hat and frown. He was covered head to toe in dust, dirt and mud stained his boots. Twin pistols rested on his belt and a bottle in his hand. His jacket was long and thick, Matthew had wondered how the boy hadn’t gotten a heat stroke. Not to mention the chaps over jeans and cowboy boots with spurs.

What caught him off guard the most was the boy’s eyes, they weren’t warm and inviting that the canadian was used to. It was strange, forgin, it made Matthew feel strange. It was Austin, but it didn’t feel like Austin. He knew it was him but it didn’t feel like him.

“How old his he?” Ivan asked walking over to them making both of the North Americans jump.  
“Where did you come from?!” Alfred said jumpy.  
“The door”  
“Ok I walked into that one”  
“How old is he here?” Ivan asked again.  
“16, Aust is 16. This is the time after the civil war. He was also why he was so anxious for a while after the civil war. It felt like a milenume for as long as he was gone. That also goes for the other southern states I had to track down but he was the hardest.” Alfred explained.  
“Terrible parent, you can’t find your own child” Yao criticized.  
“Trust me, if Austin doesn't want to be found, he won’t be found” Alfred huffed looking at Austin. 

“That is true,” Kahikilani huffed, “Aust is like that. He can be terrifying.”  
“Да” Rada said looking at him, “He drinks whiskey like a fish in water.” 

The other nations walked in and finally the scene began to play. 

**“Aww look, a baby” A man cooed.**  
**“Fuck off” Austin growled taking a swig from the bottle. **  
**“What the baby can’t take a-” Austin pressed the barrel of his gun to the man’s head. **  
**“Shut up or you’re gonna be meetin’ god tonight” Austin growled. The man nodded slowly and walked away. The gun was holstered again and he went back to his bottle. **

**The scene changed. It was a train now. Austin had changed his appearance, still dirty and mud caked boots. **

**“Excuse me,” Austin looked up to meet the eyes of a timid and nervous Lichtenstein. **  
**“Yes?” His voice sounded like gravel and didn’t match his baby face.**  
**“Do you know how much longer until we get to the next stop” He frequently paused to think of the right words and her accent was apparent, “I’m sorry I don’t have a watcha and-”**  
**“Just over an hour ma’am” Was all Austin said before going back down the paper that was in front of him.**

**The scene changed again. Austin was running a crazed smile printed on his face and a cackling laughter. He looked different now however, he looked crazy. His clothing blood stained, Alfred knew it was blood but he didn’t know if other’s caught on. **

He did know one thing, he knew it for a long time. Austin, his oldest son, was a serial killer. He knew this and he knew who Austin killed and if Alfred was honest. He couldn’t blame Austin for killing those sorry excuses of human beings. 

**His laughter echoed around the revean and he sprinted ahead. His laughter was loud but the gunshots that followed after him where louder. The bullets recosayed off of the stone walls. He pulled a rope from his jacket, it was fashioned as a lasso. He spun it his eyes trained on his prize ahead. His prize? Living. **

**He threw the lasso onto a rock and it hooked, he swung to the opposite wall as bullets made their homes in the wall. He ran on the wall and when he neared the bottom he cracked the rope making it break away from its rocky support. He tumbled to the ground, but it was planned, he kept running as gunshots and people yelled at him he hopped onto his horse that waited for him, a crack of the reighs the horse took off. But his sickeningly sweet voice echoed with his finally departure. **

**“Caoi~”**

The scene changed again, but it was black. Austin was seated on a comfy chair, more like draped over it, his legs hung off the arm of the chair as his head rested on the opposite side. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Lovino demanded. Austin didn’t speak but his leg kicked back and forth lazily. 

Alfred spoke rephrasing the question. “Do you want to tell us what happened in the last scene”  
“I was running away”  
Alfred knew how to get the kid to talk, “Do you want to tell us from what?” he was careful to press onward. He got a few holes in his wall from Adela blindly pressing the issue.  
“People.”  
One word response, dangerous territory.  
“Do want to tell us why, If your comfortable” He was quick to say the second part, Austin was a damn mindfield. Tread lightly and carefully.  
“No.” End of the topic. No more talking about it.  
“Ok, thank you for telling us that” 

Other nations were confused on why Alfred was behaving like that, a far cry from his normal attitude. He was normally loud and demanding, this was weird, forgin. A pleasant change but very weird. 

Jackson didn’t know the full story but he knew very well not to press Austin about two things, civil war and his rampage. Well and his pecan pie recipe but that’s because he wasn’t going to let his siblings ruin it. 

“Can you tell us why you wont you tell us” Ivan asked, he phrased it like Alfred had.  
“I don’t have to explain it to you,” Austin muttered, a sour look on his face. Now Ivan backed off, he knew breaking points and wasn’t losing a new friend over something he was never apart of. 

“Bloody hell, He’s 16 he can handle some damn questions! Ether you-” Netherlands slammed his hand over Arthur’s mouth. He wasn't about to listen to this. 

“When did you get here?” Francis asked desperate to change the subject. 

“When this scene started, we’re all caught up on everything else however.” Laura said with a smile despite what they just saw. Luxembourg hid behind his older sister but gave a small wave. 

“Howdy” Austin said quietly, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes more. Alfred could tell that Austin let his magic break away from him so blue eyes were what Austin had at the moment. 

**A new scene played, It was a ship scene. A navy blue flag high on the mass and a gold star in the center. **

“What flag is that?” Peter asked. A smile spread across Austin’s face as he sat up before getting up walking closer to get a good look tilting his hat back and his smile grew into gleeful smile of pride. 

“Mine” He said with glee, “That’s mine, The Burnet Flag! That’s mine!” The childish glee on his face and spark in his eye made Alfred jump to cloud nine, even with the whole ‘oh glowsticks i think i might have an identity crisis over the fact i have more family and no memory of my childhood’ still lingering in his mind. The childish glow that rarely appeared in Austin’s eyes was all that was needed to melt away his worries. 

Valentine could see the childishness in his stature, slightly on his toes like he would be in cowboy boots. Slightly bouncing to get the jingle of the bells hanging from his hat. His hands balled up into fists held up to his chest slightly away from it. Looking right at Alfred with a bright smile. It’s a rare occurrence to see the childness in Austin actually show, seeing his flag got this reaction was a win in her book. 

Micheal never seen Austin like this, bright happiness and joy. All over seeing his flag flying high on a trading ship. Micheal began to wonder why Austin isn't normally like this. 


	18. Scared

“Bonk!” Acilino announced slapping a large crate. The crewmen laughed watching the little toddler. He looked around three years old and hopped around the deck.   
“Are we almost there?”Austin asked brushing the wrinkles of his thick coat.  
“Almost sir” one man declared. It dawned on them that they were speaking Spainish. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this sir? You can just stay on the boat.” Another person said to the ten year old. Austin pulled on a determined glint in his eye.   
“I will not cower” he declared sternly. The crewmen backed off from pressing the issue the last thing they wanted was a pissed off country meeting another country for diplomatic reasons. 

Not to mention Austin was only ten, so the changes of him being taken seriously by any country was slim but they didn’t want to risk any chance they had to get a trade route running full speed. It had been slow trading, no one recognized Texas. A trade route with Belgium would be wonderful.

Austin sighed sitting on the rail, he wasn’t one for safety. Not yet at least. 

“When is this?” Kiku asked, he didn’t recognize the clothing nor way of speech.  
“Huh? Oh! 1835, Just after my independence, I think this is when I was heading to the Netherlands. That or Belgium” Austin said shrugging.   
“Oh, why don’t I ever remember you at any meetings?” Kiku pressed.   
“I punched Arthur in the gut in my first meeting and ended up slamming my head against the underside of the table because I was taking a nap and got spooked,” Austin helpfully supplied. 

“I remember you falling asleep halfway through the presentations and I had to carry you out,” Alfred laughed.   
“I was ten and walked, i had the right to be exhausted” Austin huffed. 

“Aiya! Walked?!”   
“Yes, I was poor as hell. I walked” Austin growled.

“Um, sir?” A man approached Austin.  
“Si?”  
“We are nearing Belgium, I would get ready for boarding” the crewman advised. Austin sighed, “Give the commands and let’s get ready,” Austin ordered. 

Austin appeared back on deck, his jacket was thick and his boots muddied and pants ragged. Yeah he was poor, this clothing reflected that. Acilino huddled at Austin’s legs while the pulled into dock. Austin nodded and the board was dropped, The people who spoke the language stepped off to speak with the dock men as the others waited. 

Soon they got the ok, Acilino was put in the kitchen with the cook as the workers began unloading. Austin being Austin carried two at a time. 

“Oh, who are they?” Belgium asked a crewman.   
“Austin, I advise against talking to him now. He is busy” The crewman advised.   
“He’s a child” Belgium said alarmed. The man shrugged, “He likes work, he is strong to do so. He is fine. He eat well” The man said with an accent. 

Laura was not having it. But she knew something was off about the boy, he was lifting far over his own weight. “He is your country, is he not” Laura asked looking at the crewman.   
“How do I know, I follow orders and get pay. No questions” With that the burly man went back to work. 

“I liked him, he minded his own damn business. His wife watched Acilino when I had to go to meetings. She also watch Sage and Fritz when they showed up” Austin smiled, he was back to his stoic nature. 

“Might I ask, who are.. Those you just mentioned” Ludwig asked.   
“Acilino is my capital and Sage and Fritz are Texas state. Fritz is short for Frederich, but I call him whichever is more convinent” Austin shrugged.

Before anyone could ask questions they found themselves back in the meeting room.  
“I’m sorry to cut this short but we will continue tomorrow. It is getting late” Lady Greece spoke calmly drawing everyone’s attention. 

There was a series of okays or something similar. They went separate ways, Austin belly flopped onto his bed and shimmied under his blankets grabbing the book from his nightstand and curling under his blanket in a cocoon of blankets. 

He heard the door open and close, he could only guess why Molossia was in the same room as him. Micheal wasn’t the biggest fan of Austin. 

“A-austin?” Micheal asked. Austin stopped reading and furrowed his brows. Micheal rarely talked to him with a stutterer, he knew the nevadan had selfconfedens issues and things of that nature but Austin never was privileged to see that side of him. 

“Yeah Molo?” Austin asked breaking from his cocoon settling himself against the mound of pillows. Molo, it established distance, a distance Austin was familiar with. 

“I… I need to talk to you” Micheal said, he was nervous. Austin wasn’t good with emotions, no soul had its drawbacks. Emotions were one of them, he didn’t really have to deal with them.   
“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Austin asked pulling his legs closer so Micheal could sit on the bed. 

Micheal sat at the edge of Austin’s bed and crossed his legs. From the way he was messing with the edge of his button down he was nervous. 

“Just… why did you.. why did you leave back in 1998.” Micheal finally got out after a few beats of silence. Austin had to think before responding.  
“You started to copy my bad habits, started behaving like I did back then. It scared the hell out of me seeing you blow up at small things because you saw be bottling things up” Austin explained. 

He thought again, “I didn’t want you to become what I was, or am,” Austin said trying to find the right words.   
“Are you kidding you're always confident and-” “Why do you think I hid from Spain and my former family for so long” Austin asked, he hesitated for a moment before speaking again, “I’m honestly scared too, I can barely talk to Spain now. I can barely send letters back and forth with mi familia mexicana” Austin confessed. He was always a lot more nervous then he comes off to be. 

Micheal thought for a few long minutes, not that Austin minded. He had all day after all. 

“Scared?” Micheal questioned, “but you always talk to them during meetings?”  
“I don’t talk to them as me thought, like how you put up the bad boy front all the time, when I’m around the counties I’m not me, I’m acting like dad. I’m not me during those times, I’m dad. Or well, pretending to be dad.” Austin explained.

Micheal went quiet for a few minutes.

“I left because I was scared, I haven’t reached out to my once family because I was scared. I’m scared that you’ll end up like me and they’ll” he pointed to the door, “they’ll figure out what I am.”

“A decent brother that puts up with all the shit the younger ones pull?” Micheal asked.  
“Someone who can’t understand emotions and anger issues” Austin sighed. Austin ran his figures threw his bangs. “You know what I’ve done, you’ve heard what Adela and others say.” He thought for a moment.

“Yeah… That’s about it… I didn’t want you turn out like I did.” Austin’s ability to stay relaxed was always something Micheal enveyed.

“I’m glad you didn’t Micheal, you’ve grown up well even if you’re only 14. Hiding behind a mask seems to be a family thing so I can't fault you for that” Austin chuckled a little at that. Micheal stared at his hands that where in his lap only barely nodding. 

“What else is bothern ya?” Micheal looked up alarmed at what Austin had said.   
“You have the same nervous stance as ‘vada. You keep your head down and barely move. Somethin’ is up, wanna talk ‘bout it or take a nap?” 

“Nap” Micheal muttered just loud enough for Austin to hear. Micheal was about to get up but Austin patted beside him, between himself and the wall. Micheal hesitated for a moment before climbing in the space and wrestling under the heavy blankets. 

Austin grabbed his book and went back to reading as Micheal fell asleep. 

“I found out how to break the spell of Matthew and Alfred,” Norway stated, although there was a hesitant to his voice, “but…” He debated on to continue or not.   
“But what?” Matthias pressed.   
“We need a soulless vessel for the magic to pass threw for it to work” Lukas muttered.  
“Where would you find someone soulless?” Emil asked looking up from his dinner. 

“Just ask Austin” Peter said between mouthfuls of food.   
“Why h’m?” Berwald asked.   
“He’s soulless, well I think he mentioned it once or twice. That’s why he’s so bad with emotions and stuff” Peter said with a shrug. 

The nordic sat in stunned silence at that news. The mask of hospitality and kindness was hard to see past but the cold look in Austin’s eye when he was being attacked by Arthur was proof of his nature. 

“That only leaves one option then” Lukas muttered.


	19. sorry

I am very sorry but this story is discontinued. I might remake it but I will no longer be updating this.

I am very sorry.


End file.
